2 Sayajines en High School DxD
by Kiro Blaster
Summary: En un mundo donde existen los ángeles y demonios llegan dos guerreros muy poderosos con la misión de mantener la paz en su nuevo hogar. Luchas increíbles, nuevos amigos, grandes aventuras, romances eso es lo que vivirán estos guerreros llamados Black y Vegeto, que juntos recorrerán un nuevo camino para superar a los dioses.
1. Prólogo parte 1

Tuve que reescribir el principio ya que no me convencia del todo y pues lo adapte un poco a mi forma de escribir actual digo que queda mejor pero sigue manteniendo la misma idea pero mejor detallada y explicada espero que sea de su agrado.

En una dimensión muy lejana, En el planeta Tierra se libraba una lucha para salvar el futuro de cierto chico de cabellera azul llamado Trunks , el cual observaba impresionado la lucha Entre la fusión de los Zamasu contra la fusión de su padre Vegeta junto a Goku llamada Vegeto.

Estas fusiones estarían dando una batalla muy increible en donde Vegeto estaría ganando en todos los aspectos.

Zamasu estaría furioso por ver que un mortal superaba sus poderes donde aumentaría su poder, haciendo que su masa muscular aumente mucho dando como consecuencia que su velocidad disminuyera.

Vegeto aprovecharía esto eh humillaría a Zamasu el cual solo podía defenderse de los variados golpes que le lanzaba Vegeto.

"Que pasa Zamasu la ira de un Dios no puede con mi velocidad!?" Dice un Vegeto en forma burlona dandole una paliza a Zamasu, el cual solo podía retroceder, ya que en ningún momento Vegeto lo dejaba de atacar.

"No te creas mucho mortal!" Zamasu crea una espada de Ki donde trata de cortar a Vegeto pero este al ser mucho mas rapido la esquiva sin ningún problema, Vegeto reaccionaria dandole un rodillazo en la cara y una patada en el estomago estrellandolo en un edificio.

"Acabemos con esto de una vez, Final...Kame...HAAA !" Vegeto lanza una masa gigantesca de energía la cual va directo a Zamasu explotando en el haciendo una gran cortina de polvo.

Al disiparse el polvo sale un Zamasu con solamente algunos moretones en su cuerpo y su ropa un poco rasgada.

"Contemplen a un Dios!" Comenta Zamasu mientras volaba mirando el cielo con los brazos extendidos de forma presumida.

Vegeto al ver lo que hace, pone sus dedos en su frente usando la teletransportacion apareciendo arriba de Zamasu.

"CLARO QUE NO!" Vegeto le da un gran golpe a Zamasu haciendo que se le deforme la cara.

A consecuencia de tanto poder usado por Vegeto la fusión acabaría, en donde la Fusión de los Zamasu se da cuenta recomponiendose del gran golpe dado por Vegeto, para luego acercarse a los sayajins que conformaban al antes nombrado.

Zamasu les daría un gran golpe a Goku y Vegeta, haciendo que se estrellen contra el suelo muy fuerte.

Zamasu aparece abajo de ellos para dar el golpe de gracia pero sucede algo inesperado.

Estos se separan por la misma razón que Goku y Vegeta, gracias a que Black no poseía el cuerpo de un Kaiyoshin y ya habían usado mucha energía.

"Que demonios!?" Dirían los Zamasu viendose mutuamente.

Pero la impresión de los Zamasu sería interrumpida por cierto joven de cabellera azul que arremeteria contra Black el cual al estar distraído seria atravesado por la espada de Trunks.

Black caeria lentamente mientras escupía sangre y su vista se nublaba, este al tocar el suelo moriría por el desangrado asi su alma quedaría vagando por la Tierra lo mismo sucederia con el alma de Vegeto, ya que al separarse contaría como si el hubiese muerto.

Zamasu al ver lo sucedido intentaría atacar a Trunks, pero este lo esquiva sin dificultad y de un ataque con su espada corta a Zamasu por la mitad volviéndose polvo cósmico.

Trunks y los demás pensarían que todo había pasado pero en el cielo aparecería el rostro de cierta persona el cual su alma se había fusionado con el universo, por lo que se comenzaría a burlar de todos.

Trunks junto a los demás estarían muy molestos y preocupados por lo que puede llegar a suceder pero sus pensamientos serían interrumpidos por una luz la cual al todos voltear al cielo verían como un tipo de rayo iría a la dirección del refugio de los humanos.

Todos voltearian al lugar donde se dirigía el rayo para solo ver una gran explosión.

Trunks quedaría impactado mientras que Mai comenzaría a llorar y a disparar con su arma en dirección de Zamasu.

Goku junto a Bulma y Vegeta se sentirían mal por los dos ya que ah pesar de todos los esfuerzos no pudieron salvar a todos.

"Demonios ese maldito, como es posible que siga vivo?" Diria un Goku serio (usare a Goku de Dbz ya que el de Dbs es muy infantil)

Goku se quedaría mirando al cielo para pensar en un ultimo plan para acabar a Zamasu de una vez por todas, en donde recordaría que el se había llevado el botón para llamar a Zeno Sama.

Goku les explica a todos lo que el iba hacer en donde todos entienden, así Goku presiona el botón.

Luego de algunos segundos aparecería enfrente de todos Zeno Sama el cual miraria a todos.

Goku Iría a donde el nombrado y se le acercaria dandole un pequeño abrazo.

Zeno Sama preguntaria quien era el y porque estaba en este lugar por lo que Goku le explica quien era y también le explica el porque lo llamo.

"Ya veo entonces el ah sido el que ah matado a todos los dioses de la creación y a todos los dioses de la destrucción" Preguntaria Zeno Sama mirando al cielo.

"Así es" Diría Goku respondiendo a la pregunta del pequeño ser.

"Bien entonces destruire el universo" Comenta Zeno Sama levantando las manos hacia el cielo.

Goku se asombra por lo que corre a donde los demás y les explica que debían irse al presente si no querían ser borrados de la existencia así todos correrían a la maquina del tiempo desapareciendo del lugar.

Mientras con Vegeto y Black

"Demonios no puedo creer que desapareceré" Diría Vegeto mirando al pequeño ser el cual de sus manos salía un tipo de luz de color azul.

"Mierda no me lo creo, todo nuestro plan se arruinó" Diría Black muy molesto.

Justo para la suerte de ambos un portal aparece a lo lejos de Vegeto y Black el cual fue creado por el poder de Zeno Sama.

"Un portal?, No desaprovechare esa oportunidad" Grita Vegeto mientras volaba a mucha velocidad directo al portal.

"Demonios tendre que irme por ese portal si no quiero desaparecer" Diria Black comenzando a volar tras de Vegeto.

Ambos sayajin volaban sin parar por encima de escombros y edificios destrozados.

"Casi llego solo un poco mas!!" Diria Vegeto mirando el portal, el cual se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia.

Los pensamientos de Vegeto serían interrumpidos cuando un tipo de luz comienza a acaparar toda la ciudad poco a poco.

"Maldita sea ya comenzó debo llegar lo más antes posible al portal" Diria Black mientras veía que la luz se acercaba.

"Esto es increible" Diria Vegeto muy impresionado pero asustado al mismo tiempo.

La luz comenzaría a aumentar la velocidad de expansión por lo que ambos sayajins comenzarían a volar a mayor velocidad haciendo que el camino de ambos se juntara quedando Black al lado de Vegeto mientras estos solo tenían una misión en mente y era escapar por el portal.

"Demonios!!" Gritaria Black al ver como la luz ya les tocaba los talones.

"Mierda!!!" Gritaria Vegeto mirando hacia atrás sin detener su paso.

La luz se acercaba poco a poco a ellos en donde ambos mirarian que estaban a pocos metros del portal, Estos aumentarían su velocidad transformandose en super sayajin Blue y Rose así aumentando su velocidad de golpe.

"Vamos vamos vamos" Decía Vegeto repetidas veces.

"No puedo desaparecer aquí" Decía Black dando su mayor esfuerzo por llegar al portal.

Black junto a Vegeto llegarían enfrente del portal entrando de golpe viendo como la luz tapaba la entrada del portal.

Ambos sayajins estarían muy exhaustos mientras sentían como la gravedad del portal los arrastraba poco a poco hacia el frente.

"Eso estuvo cerca" Comenta Vegeto jadeando del cansancio.

"Diablos no esperaba menos del rey del todo" Comenta Black mientras jadeaba de igual manera que Vegeto.

Ambos sayajins comenzarían a cerrar los ojos para poder descansar un poco ya que habían agotado todas sus energías en escapar de esa luz.

Pasarían algunas horas en la que ambos sayajins serían despertados por una luz muy brillante que perturbaria el sueño de ambos.

Luego de un momento abrirían los ojos notando que ya no estaban dentro del portal y que se encontraban sobre volando una ciudad un poco rara para ambos por las estructuras que allí habían.

"Donde estamos" Diria Vegeto mirando la ciudad un poco extrañado.

"Parece que Estamos en otra dimensión" Comenta Black mirando la ciudad un poco serio.

"Ya veo, así que este es otro mundo" Diria Vegeto mirando la ciudad.

"Exacto" Comenta Black observando a algunos humanos desde la distancia.

Ambos se quedarían mirando la ciudad pero serian interrumpidos por una bola de luz que bajaba del cielo y se posaba enfrente de ellos.

"Que es eso" Dice Vegeto mirando la luz mientras que Black sólo miraba sin ninguna expresión a la luz.

"Veo que sus almas no han podido trascender aún hacia el cielo, así que los ayudare, sólo tomen la luz y serán llevados al reino de los cielos" Diría una voz en la cabeza de ambos sayajins.

"Que rayos?" Comenta Black mirando a todos lados pensando de donde venía esa voz.

"Esa voz, de donde vendrá?" Dice Vegeto haciendo lo mismo que Black.

"Tranquilos no tengan miedo no les sucederá nada" Diría la voz.

Ambos sayajins suspiran y miran la luz la cual se acerca mas a ellos.

"Bien entonces lo haré" Vegeto mira la luz y extiende la mano tocandola de igual forma que con Black.

La luz comenzaría a brillar haciendo un pequeño destello que cegaria a ambos sayajins que al momento de regresar su visión notarían que estaban en un sitio rodeado de nubes.

"Que es este lugar?" Dirían ambos sayajins mirando el alrededor.

"Así que aquí están" Comenta una voz detrás de ambos sayajines.

Black junto a Vegeto volterian a ver de quien provenía esa voz, viendo a un hombre de una larga cabellera amarilla con un tipo de armadura blanca con un poco de amarillo.

"Quien eres?" Preguntaria Black mirando al hombre.

"Soy Miguel lider de la facción de los Angeles" Comenta el hombre ya conocido como Miguel el cual les sonreía a ambos.

"Angeles? eh leído sobre ellos creí que eran sólo un mito claro refiriéndome a la versión bíblica" Diria Black mirando a Miguel el cual solo sonríe.

"Ya veo, entonces dígame para que nos necesita Miguel?" Comenta Vegeto mirando a Miguel un poco relajado ya que no expulsaba energía maligna.

Miguel sólo sonríe y hace que ambos lo sigan donde les mostraría el cielo para luego llevarlos a un salón donde abría un tipo de cruz.

"Los traje aquí para darles una nueva vida" Comenta Miguel mirando a ambos sayajines

"Nueva vida, Te refieres a que nos reviviras?" Comenta Black mirando a Miguel.

"Exacto solo que con la diferencia que empezarán desde cero" Comenta Miguel mirando a los sayajins.

"Te refieres a que volveremos a nacer verdad?" Dice Vegeto mirando a Miguel.

"Así es, ya que como no son de esta dimensión no pueden ser reercarnados ya que sus almas no han existido nunca en este mundo, por lo que no han pecado" Comenta Miguel sonriendo

"Ya veo, pero que sucedera con nuestros poderes y recuerdos?" Comenta Vegeto mirando al Lider de los angeles.

"No perderán sus poderes pero deberán moldearlos si quieren llegar a poder usarlos, ahora sus recuerdos irán viéndolos poco a poco mientras crecen" Responde Miguel observando a Ambos sayajins.

"Entonces de que forma naceremos?" Comenta Black por curiosidad ya que como este era un Kaiyoshin había nacido de un fruto.

"Pues van nacer por medio de una mujer" Responde Miguel.

"Así que naceremos como los humanos no?" Diria Black repugnado pero un poco interesado al saber como se sentiría nacer de una humana.

"Es una forma de decirlo pero si" Comenta Miguel mirando a Black.

"Yo no tengo problema, me gustaria vivir una nueva vida" Diria Vegeto pensando en que como el era una fusión nunca había tenido una vida propia.

"Cómo sea si revivire lo aceptaré" Diria Black mirando la Cruz.

"Entonces toquen la cruz" Comenta el Angel Miguel mirando como ambos sayajins se acercaban y tocaban la cruz.

Ambos sayajins se irían volviendo mas y mas pequeños poco a poco hasta volverse unos bebés, en donde Miguel tomaría a los bebés y se los llevaría con el.

Pasado un rato Miguel llegaría a un hospital y pondría el alma de ambos en el cuerpo de una mujer embarazada la cual iba a dar a luz muy pronto.

"Bien mi trabajo aquí término, espero volver a verlos" Diria Miguel sonriendo y yéndose del lugar.

Pasado unas horas la mujer daría a luz a dos pequeños bebés los cuales a los doctores se les haría raro ya que uno habia nacido con un pelo erizado de color negro que desafiaba la gravedad y el otro un pelo picudo muy desordenado, cuando derrepente notan un tipo de cola de mono que salía por la parte baja de su espalda, asi llevándolos a examinar.

Luego de un rato ,Los doctores cubrirían a los bebés en unas sábanas y los llevarían donde los padres, en donde al llegar el doctor le daría a la madre a sus dos pequeños así el padre notando la cabellera de ambos impresionandose un poco.

"Dígame doctor mis hijos están sanos?" Comentaría la madre de los infantes.

"Están muy sanos, aunque se que es raro pero ambos poseen una cola de mono" Responde el doctor impresionando al padre.

"Ya veo, pues no me importa si tienen ese defecto yo los amaré de igual forma" Diría la madre mirando a los bebés.

"Sin duda que serás una gran madre Shizuku jejeje" Diría el padre haciendo sonrojar un poco a la mujer ya conocida como Shizuku.

"Y tu un gran padre Kasake" Comenta la madre haciendo sonreír al padre ya conocido como Kasake.

"Y como se llamarán?" Diría el padre mirando a ambos bebés que descansaban plácidamente en el pecho de su madre.

"No lose" Responde la madre para luego pasar por su mente loa nombres de Vegeto y Black.

"Que te parece Black y Vegeto?" Comenta Shizuku mirando a Kasake el cual sonríe y asiente de aprobación.

Shizuku y Kasake sonreirian para luego observar a sus hijos.

Adelantando unos años la pareja de padres estarían observando como sus hijos comían cantidades monstruosas de comida.

"Esto sabes cuando comenzaron a comer de esa forma?" Pregunta Shizuku observando como los niños comían.

"Supongo que es algo normal en el crecimiento además recuerda que no son tan normales jejeje" Diría el padre sonriendo.

Los niños terminarían de comer y mirarian a sus padres quienes le regalan unas grandes sonrisas.

"Estuvo delicioso, Gracias mamá" Diria Vegeto sonriendo.

"Lo mismo digo" Diria Black un poco serio pero alegre.

"Me alegra que les haya gustado jejeje" Shizuku les sonríe y se levanta para llevar los trastes y lavarlos"

Los niños se levantarian eh irían a la sala pero su padre los detiene y les pregunta.

"Oigan niños su madre y yo hemos pensado un poco llegando a la conclusión de que debemos contarles" Diria su padre mirando a sus hijos.

"Claro y que es lo que nos quieren decir?" Hablarían los jovenes dándose la vuelta.

"Pues se que es dificil de creer pero nosotros no somos humanos comunes" Comenta la madre llegando donde sus hijos.

"A que se refieren?" Pregunta Black observando a su madre.

"Lo que tratamos de decir es que somos demonios" Comenta el padre respondiendo la duda de su hijo.

"Era eso?" Pregunta Vegeto mirando a sus padres los cuales se impresionan ya que no les parecía raro lo dicho.

"No les parece raro?" Pregunta la madre mirando a sus hijos.

"No porque ya lo sabíamos" Responde Black mirando a sus padres.

"Ya lo sabían pero como?" Pregunta Kasake un poco impresionado.

"Ya habíamos notado sus presencias y no son como la de los humanos normales además ya habíamos visto antes como usaban sus poderes" Responde Vegeto mirando a sus padres.

"Ya veo pero a que se refieren con nuestras presencias?" Comenta Shizuku mirando a Vegeto.

"Vegeto eres un idiota, pero creo que es el momento para confesarlo" Diría Black mirando a Vegeto.

"Confesar que?" Pregunta Kasake mirando a Black.

"Pues digamos que hemos tenido visiones de nuestra raza y pasado, así que les diremos que somos sayajines" Responde Black mirando a sus padres los cuales estaban extrañados y confundidos.

"Sayajines?" Preguntan Shizuku y Kasake al unísono.

"Si eso somos, sin mas no recuerdo son una raza muy poderosa ellos conquistaban planetas para venderlos pero fueron extinguidos por un tirano llamado freezer" Comenta Vegeto mirando a sus padres los cuales tenían ojos como platos.

"Se que es un disparate pero es la verdad, además nosotros no usamos la magia si no el Ki supongo que se darían cuenta ya que no podían sentir nuestra energía verdad?" Pregunta Black mirando a sus padres.

"Vaya así que era eso" Responde Kasake sonriendo.

"Que sorpresa jejeje" Comenta Shizuku mirando a sus hijos.

Todos se ríen mientras que Black se le marcaba una sonrisa en la cara.

"otra vez ese sentimiento, porque me siento feliz al estar con mortales será que estuve equivocado al matarlos?, me siento feliz al ver a mi madre sonreír porque?" Piensa Black mientras miraba a sus padres.

Pasado unos días los niños estarían regresando del colegio en donde Black y Vegeto notan a personas de la iglesia las cuales iban caminando por la misma cera en la que quedaba la casa de ambos sayajins.

"Demonios! es mucha coincidencia pero aun así" Black comienza a correr al igual que Vegeto en donde el cielo comienza a nublarse como si quisiera llover.

Vegeto llegaría rápido a la casa y abre la puerta de golpe en donde llama a sus padres sin recibir respuesta para luego comenzar a buscarlos por toda la casa en la oscuridad.

"Demonios no encuentro a mamá y papá" Mira una pared y llega Black por detras.

"Revisaste el patio?" Dice este un poco nervioso.

"No lo eh hecho" Dice Vegeto serio corriendo al patio.

Estos saldrian afuera encontrando el patio un poco desordenado y destruido.

"Maldita sea!!!" Grita Vegeto corriendo y buscando a sus padres.

"Donde estan? demonios!!" Decia Black un poco exhaltado hasta que.

"No esto es imposible!!" Diria Black gritando alertando a su hermano el cual miraria como su madre y padre estaban tirados en el césped desangrándose.

"Vegeto, Black" Diria Shizuku mirando a sus hijos con unos ojos que perdían cada vez su brillo.

"Mamá" Dirían ambos acercándose rápido a ella donde comenzaría a llover.

"Hijos quiero pedirles disculpas por todo esto pero s-si su padre y yo no hacíamos n-nada hubieran pasado lo mismo que nosotros, por eso les pedimos que llegarán ta-tarde hoy" Decía Shizuku de forma muy debilitada mientras miraba a sus hijos con una sonrisa.

"Madre estarás bien no te preocupes te sacaremos de aquí" Decía Black tratando de ayudar a su madre la cual se niega.

"Gracias por a ver llegado a nuestras vidas Black, Vegeto, me enseñaron el sentimiento d-de ser una madre" Comenta Shizuku escupiendo un poco de sangre.

Vegeto estaría en shock mientras miraba a su madre decir sus ultimas palabras, Black estaría mirando a su madre con la mirada baja temblando mucho por la tristeza y rabia que sentía en su interior.

"No estén tristes hijos míos, yo y su padre estaremos siempre a su lado sin importar que" Diria Shizuku bajandole lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Vegeto estaría observando a sus padres mientras apretaba los puños.

"Gracias por todo, los amo" Diria Shizuku cerrando los ojos.

"Mamá? vamos despierta!!" Dice Black en shock con los ojos bien abiertos mientras movía el cuerpo de su madre.

"Vamos despierta!!!" Gritaria Vegeto de igual forma que su hermano.

La lluvia comenzaría a caer aun mas fuerte y rayos en el cielo comenzarían a sonar.

"Porque me siento tan mal" Se preguntaba Black mientras tenía la mano en su pecho.

Vegeto solo estaría con la mirada baja mientras mantenia una cara neutra con una sombra que cubría sus ojos.

"Que me esta ocurriendo?" Piensa Black al ver que se sentía vacío con mucha furia y enojo al mismo tiempo que lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

"Madre" Diria Vegeto para luego un rayo caer cerca de ambos sayajins.

Ambos sayajines se levantarian del suelo y entre lágrimas harían temblar el suelo por el inmenso poder que estos comenzaban a emanar.

"Si, estuve equivocado sin duda los humanos no merecen el perdón!!!" Gritaria Black para luego rodearse de un aura oscura a la vez que gritaba al cielo.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!!!!" Gritaria Vegeto mirando al cielo con los puños cerrados mientras un aura blanca rodeaba su cuerpo.

El poder de ambos niños era tan inmenso que haría temblar la tierra al igual que a las tres facciones.

En la facción de los angeles caidos.

"Qué es esto?, Este poder es inmenso" Pensaría un hombre de cabellera amarilla con puntas negras.

"Azazel sama esta sintiendo ese poder?" diría un Angel caido mirando al ya nombrado.

"Es inmenso" diría Azazel mirando por una ventana.

En la facción de los demonios.

Un hombre de cabellera roja estaría temblando de miedo por el inmenso poder que estaba sintiendo.

En la facción de angeles.

"Es impresiomante, sabía que eran fuertes pero esto es exagerado" Diria Miguel tratando de mantenerse en pie por el temblor.

Regresando con los niños estos estaban gritando aun mas fuerte a la vez que sus auras se volvían amarillas poco a poco.

En el proceso se notaban como rayos y huracanes se formaban por el increible poder que emanaban los jóvenes.

Vegeto junto a Black podrían una de cara de furia aumentando su musculatura para luego sentir un rayo caer detras de ellos.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Gritarian ambos haciendo que sus auras aumentaran de tamaño volviéndose amarillas creando una gran onda expansiva haciendo un gran crater bajo sus pies junto a una luz que cubría el cuerpo de ambos sayajines.

Pasado un momento la tierra dejaría de temblar, los huracanes comenzarían a desaparecer mientras los lideres de las tres facciones abrirían los ojos como platos al sentir ese gran poder.

Regresando con Black y Vegeto estos estarían rodeados con un aura que parecía una flama de color dorada, la luz que los rodeaba comenzaría a desaparecer comenzandose a notar que Black tenía su pelo dorado y erizado mientras que Vegeto solo lo tendría dorado, la musculatura de ambos era impresionante hablando en el sentido de que eran niños.

Ambos mirarian a sus padres con una mirada asesina, tan gélida y penetrante con esos ojos azules verdosos que hasta el psicópata mas cruel en el mundo se orinaria del miedo.

Los niños lanzarían una esfera de energía a un lado, creando dos tumbas las cuales usarían para poner a sus padres en ellas.

Black tomaría a su padre y Vegeto a su madre en donde pondrían sus cuerpos en las tumbas improvisadas hechas por ellos.

"Lo siento madre, padre" Dirían ambos llenando las tumbas de tierra por completo.

Black se levantaria junto a Vegeto y ambos mirarian las tumbas.

"Madre, Padre hare que paguen las personas que les hicieron esto" comenta Black seriamente.

"Los vengare madre, padre así sea lo ultimo que haga" Comenta Vegeto mirando las tumbas.

Derrepente sentirían la presencia de uma persona detras de ellos que sin dudar ambos se girarian mirando a un hombre de cabellera amarilla con negro en las puntas .

"Hola, Es increible no creí que unos niños fuesen tan fuertes" Comenta Azazel.

"Que quieres" Pregunta Black mirando a Azazel.

"Solo vine a comprobar quien habia hecho tanto escándalo y veo que encontré los causantes" Responde Azazel sonriendo.

"Ya veo, entonces largate estamos ocupados" Comenta Vegeto mirando a Azazel.

"Tranquilos no vengo a molestar solo vine a pedirles algo" Comenta Azazel mirando a los niños que derrepente comenzarían a tambalearse para luego caer al suelo desmayados perdiendo su transformación.

"Vaya es increible el poder que poseen, si lograrán controlarlo podrían destruir con facilidad a las tres facciones" pensaría Azazel mirando a los niños para luego acercarse y llevárselos con el.

Pasado un rato los niños despertarian y se levantarian notando que no estaban en su cuarto ni casa.

"Donde estamos?" Pregunta Black mirando su alrededor.

"No lose pero creo que tiene algo que ver con ese tipo raro" Responde Vegeto levantándose y saliendo del cuarto mirando al hombre en un sillón.

El hombre voltearia y los miraria en donde se levanta acercándose a estos.

"Vaya veo que se despertaron porque no vienen y se sientan conmigo para hablar un poco sobre sus poderes y por supuesto presentarnos" Diria Azazel mirando a los niños los cuales solo asienten ya que de todas formas les iban a decir como llegaron allí.

Los niños seguirían a Azazel el cual entra en un tipo de sala invitando a entrar a los niños los cuales pasan sin ningún problema notando que había una niña, un hombre y una mujer con una niña que dormía plácidamente en sus piernas.

"Sientense donde gusten" Comenta Azazel donde Black y Vegeto se sientan en un sillón a la vez que Azazel hace lo mismo.

"Bien se preguntarán que hacen aquí así que responderé, están aquí ya que los recogí en el momento en que se desmayaron" Comenta Azazel mirando a ambos jóvenes.

"Ya veo así que eso sucedió, supongi que debería darte las gracias" Comenta Black mirando a Azazel.

"Bien cuales son sus nombres?" Pregunta Azazel mirando a los niños en donde todos los miraban.

"Bien lo diremos solo porque nos ayudaste, Mi nombre es Black y el es Vegeto mucho gusto" Dice Black mirando a Azazel.

"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Azazel soy el lider de los angeles caídos, ella es Raynare una subordinada mía, el es cocabiel y Angel caido de alto rango y ella es Shuri Himejima junto a su hija Akeno" Comenta Azazel sonriendo.

"Bien y díganos que es lo que desea" Comenta Vegeto mirando a Azazel.

"Sólo quería preguntar que son ustedes y porque siendo tan pequeños poseen dicho poder?" Diria Azazel impresionando a todos ya que no pensaban que fueran los portadores de tal poder.

"Está bien te lo diremos somos sayajines una raza de guerreros que conquistaban y vendían planetas pero fueron exterminados por cierto tirano llamado freezer quien traicionó a estos por miedo de que naciera un super sayajin que le diese frente" Diria Vegeto.

"Así que ese estado que poseían era el super sayajin no?" pregunta Azazel.

"Si así es, ese estado aumenta nuestros poderes 50 veces" Comenta Black.

"Ya veo así que ustedes son una leyenda en su planeta supongo?" Diria Azazel.

"En cierto modo" Comenta Black pensando en que no podían decirles que venían de otra dimensión y que eran dioses.

"Ya veo es increíble, pues supongo que respondieron todas mis preguntas por lo que vamos contigo Shuri que deseabas?" Pregunta Azazel observando a la mujer y a su hija la cual comenzaría a abrir los ojos para mirar a Vegeto sonrojandose un poco.

"Por cierto Vegeto Black porque no van a jugar con Raynare a otro lugar mientraa discutimos un tema aquí?" diría Azazel donde Vegeto asiente y se va con Raynare fuera de la sala.

"No tengo deseos de jugar" Comenta Black un poco serio.

"Bien si así lo quieres entonces quedate" Diria Azazel mirandi a Black.

Derrepente una voz se oiría la cual provenía de una niña que se levantaba poco a poco de las piernas de su madre.

"Mamá donde estamos?" Preguntaria la niña mirando a su madre la cual le sonríe.

"Estamos de visita donde el lider de los angeles caidos para ver si pueden quitarte las alas" Diria Shuri sonriendo.

"Ya veo" Diria la niña sonriendo.

"Bien porque nos vas a jugar un rato con los niños que se acaban de ir Akeno?" Pregunta Shuri a su hija la cual sonríe y va a donde Vegeto y Raynare.

Vegeto estaría jugando con Raynare llevándose muy bien con ella pero de la nada aparece una niña con ojos morados y de cabellera negra larga la cual se presenta.

"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Akeno" Diria la niña sonriendo.

"Que bonito nombre el mio es Vegeto mucho gusto" Diria Vegeto con una gran sonrisa haciendo sonrojar ah Akeno.

"El mio es Raynare mucho gusto" dice la niña abrazando el brazo de Vegeto.

El prologo tendra dos capitulos el cual subire muy pronto junto al siguiente capitulo de la historia asi que profavor paciencia.

El fic esta siendo subido en este canal

https/m./channel/UCVbwKPZZ-kgevRTA_jYvvOA

Bueno sin nada mas que decir adios y saludos.


	2. Prólogo parte 2

Esta es la siguiente parte del prologo espero que les guste.

Luego de que los niños se hayan presentado, estos comenzarían a jugar en donde Vegeto se llevaría muy bien con Akeno y Raynare las cuales aveces peleaban para atraer la atención de Vegeto.

"Oigan chicas porque no descansamos un poco?, estoy un poco exhausto de tanto correr de un lado a otro" Comenta Vegeto mirando a ambas niñas.

"Claro, estoy también un poco cansada" Dice Raynare mientras se sienta en un sillón.

"Lo mismo digo jeje" Comenta Akeno sentando en el mismo sillón que Raynare.

"Bien entonces esta decidido" Diría Vegeto sentándose en el medio de ambas.

Mientras tanto dentro del cuarto en donde estaban los demás Shuri estaría diciendo si se podía quitar la relación de Akeno con los Angeles Caídos ya que esta quería que Akenl viviera una vida normal como una humana.

"Entiendo lo que tratas de hacer, pero me temo que es algo imposible" Comenta Azazel mirando un poco serio y pensativo a Shuri.

Shuri quedaría un poco confundida por lo que pregunta el porque no se le puede quitar la relación con la facción.

"Se podría si hubiese sido convertida en una Angel caido, pero ella es de nacimiento sería imposible quitar algo que simplemente forma parte de ella" Dice Azazel mirando a la madre de Akeno la cual se siente un poco triste.

"Entonces seguirá siendo una Angel caído" Diría Shuri un poco decepcionada.

"Me temo que si, pero no creo que deba preocuparse nosotros nos aseguraremos de que no le suceda algo a Akeno" Diría Azazel sonriendole a Shuri la cual sonríe.

"Entonces supongo esta bien, solo espero que no se meta en problemas o que descubran su identidad" Diría Shuri suspirando.

Azazel usando su magia haría aparecer unas llaves las cuales se las daría a Shuri, esta al ver las llaves se sorpende un poco.

"Esto para que es?" Pregunta Shuri un poco confundida.

"Les estoy regalando un hogar para que vivan normalmente" Responde Azazel sonriendo.

Shuri miraría las llaves y con una sonrisa daría las gracias levantandose de la silla para luego despedirse eh ir a buscar a Akeno para conocer su nuevo hogar.

"Akeno ya nos vamos!!!" Diría Shuri abriendo la puerta.

"Vale mamá!!" Grita Akeno bajándose del sofá.

"Bueno entonces nos vemos Akeno, espero volver a verte" Diría Vegeto haciendo sonrojar un poco a Akeno la cual asiente y le sonríe.

"Chao Akeno" Dice Raynare sonriendo.

"Chao Chicos nos veremos muy pronto!!" Diría Akeno yendo a donde su madre y saliendo por una puerta.

Mientras tanto Black había escuchado todo lo que habían hablado sobre la chica y la historia de la señora.

"Malditos humanos, rechazar a una persona por ser solamente diferente" Pensaría Black un poco serio.

"Entonces yo también me iré Azazel, es que tengo cosas que hacer" Comenta Kokabiel viendo a Azazel el cual asiente.

Kokabiel se levantaría del sofá eh iría a buscar a Raynare la cual escucharía como este la llama.

"Kokabiel sama me esta llamando, supongo que ya me voy" Diría Raynare un poco triste.

"No te preocupes le pediré a Azazel que me lleve a donde vives para visitarte y jugar otra vez contigo" Comenta Vegeto mirando a la niña la cual sonríe despidiéndose, pero sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Vegeto.

Vegeto miraría como Raynare se iba con Kokabiel por un portal, en donde Azazel llegaría acompañado de Black al lugar de Vegeto.

"Veo que te llevaste bien con las niñas no?" Pregunta Azazel mirando al joven sayajin.

"Si, me diverti mucho con ellas" Responde Vegeto mientras miraba a Black y Azazel.

Black estaría pensando algunas cosas hasta que regresa al mundo real para poder decirle lo que hablo con Azazel.

"Escucha Vegeto, nosotros formaremos parte de la facción de los Ángeles caídos" Comenta Black mirando a Vegeto.

"Ya veo entonces será por algún tiempo no?" Pregunta Vegeto mirando a Black el cual solo asiente.

"Azazel nos ayudará a entrenar, también nos dará un hogar y un techo así que no necesitaremos trabajar o simplemente robar para poder sucistir" Comenta Black mirando a su hermano.

"Está bien si nos ayudará en todos esos aspectos por mi esta bien" Diría Vegeto mirando a su hermano.

"Bien en ese caso dejenme mostrarles el lugar y llevarlos al cuarto en donde dormirán" Diría Azazel mirando a ambos infantes.

Ambos jóvenes asienten así Azazel comenzaría a caminar seguido de Black junto a Vegeto, que luego de pasar un rato estos ya habrían recorrido toda la casa.

"Bien entonces ya saben en donde esta el baño, la cocina, los dormitorios, la biblioteca y la sala principal" Comenta Azazel llegando a la cocina ya que había notado que los niños tenían hambre.

"Así que notaste que teníamos hambre, si vas hacer la comida o ordernar algo te recomendamos hacer o pedir mucha comida, ya que los sayajins tenemos un gran metabolismo, por lo que debemos de comer demaciada comida si queremos reponer energías" Diría Black sentándose junto a Vegeto en el comedor.

"Ya veo, entonces pediré mucha pizza" Diría Azazel mirando a ambos infantes que solo esperaban la comida.

Azazel se acercaría al teléfono y lllamaría a una pizzeria para pedir una orden de 60 pizzas dejando impresionado a la persona que contestó el teléfono.

"Bien, ya pedí la comida" Comenta Azazel viendo como los jóvenes suspiraban.

"Así que por los momentos tienen que esperar un poco, mientras puedo ponerles la marca de la facción de los ángeles caidos y escuchar su historia" Comentaría Azazel.

"Bien, entonces queremos la marca en nuestras manos" Dirían ambos jóvenes mostrando su mano a Azazel.

"Esta bien, les diré que les dolerá un poco" Diría Azazel mirando a los niños.

"No se preocupe estaremos bien" Comenta Vegeto mirando lo que hacía Azazel.

"Esta bien, aquí voy!" Azazel haría aparecer dos círculos mágicos encima de las manos de los infantes, los cuales observaban como si nada la situación.

Azazel al terminar de poner el sello, pondría sus manos en la mesa para luego mirar a los jóvenes y decirles que estaba listo.

"Eso era todo eh?, vaya que mi poder aumento un poco" Comenta Black mirando su mano.

"Si es cierto, mi poder aumento un poco también" Diría Vegeto mirando su mano de igual forma que Black.

"Bien ahora que ya tienen el sello, porque no me cuentan el porque se enojaron?" Preguntaría Azazel sin saber que había tocado un tema muy delicado.

Black y Vegeto pondrían una mirada baja mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, en donde Azazel les pide disculpas pero aun así Black decide contarle todo.

"Ya veo, debe ser muy duro perder a tus padres a tan temprana edad eh?" Comenta Azazel un poco triste y molesto por lo que pasaron ambos infantes.

Derrepente el timbre suena en donde Azazel va a revisar dandose cuenta que ya habían llegado las pizzas.

Azazel pagaría todas las pizzas, las cuales iba llevando a la cocina poco a poco dejando impresionado a los jóvenes ya que iban a comer un gran manjar.

"Bien esa es la ultima" Comenta Azazel mirando como ya los infantes estaban devorando las pizzas.

"Así que era verdad, es increíble que unos simples niños coman como si fuesen unas bestias" Pensaría Azazel sonriendo un poco.

Pasado unos minutos los infantes ya habían acabado de comer quedando muy saciados, dándole las gracias a Azazel por haberles comprado la comida.

"Oye Azazel" Llamaría Vegeto a Azazel el cual miraría a Vegeto esperando una pregunta.

"Podrás iniciar nuestro entrenamiento mañana, necesitamos volvernos muy fuertes" Diría Vegeto mirando a Azazel el cual solo se impresiona.

"Vaya si que tienes ansias por entrenar eh?, esta bien iremos mañana a una montaña que queda muy cerca de aquí, así nadie nos molestara les parece?" Preguntaría Azazel mirando a los jóvenes que solo asintieron con la cabeza.

Black junto a Vegeto se levantarían de la mesa, para pedir permiso y decir que ya tenían sueño que iban a su cuarto a dormir, en Azazel asentiria y se despediria de ambos jovenes los cuales harían lo mismo, para luego darse la vuelta y caminar a sus habitaciones.

Ya dentro de las habitaciones, los jovenes se irían a acomodar, para luego de eso acostarse en sus respectivas camas y arroparse un poco con sus sábanas.

"El señor Azazel es muy buena persona, no lo crees Black?" Comenta Vegeto mirando el techo sin apartar la vista de el.

"Tienes razón" Responde Black mientras suspiraba un poco, para luego cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormido.

Lo mismo sucedería con Vegeto, el cual al igual que su hermano tendrían otro sueño sobre su pasado como normalmente los tienen.

Mientras que con Azazel, este estaría mirando las estrellas y la luna la cual estaba muy brillante.

"Esos chiquillos son muy interesantes, espero que sus poderes los usen para el bien, ya que ninguna facción podra con ninguno de los dos" Comentaría Azazel suspirando un poco para luego entrar a la casa eh ir a su cuarto a descansar un poco, ya que mañana era el día que comenzaría el entrenamiento de ambos chicos, el día en que esta historia comienza.

A la mañana siguiente ambos niños se levantarian por culpa de cierto hombre, el cual les decía que se alistaran ya que iban a salir a la zona indicada para el entrenamiento de los infantes.

Ambos sayajines se levantarian de sus camas y notarían que sus cosas estaban en su habitación, sorprendidos de lo que habían visto deciden callar y preguntar después.

"Bien así que supongo que ya estan listos?" Pregunta Azazel mirando a los jóvenes los cuales iban caminando a donde el.

"Si, si vamonos ya" Comenta Black poniéndose al lado de Azazel al igual que Vegeto.

Así un circulo mágico aparecería debajo de los pies de los tres, los cuales de un abrir y cerrar de ojos se teletransportarian al lugar de entrenamiento.

Se que es un poco corta pero esto es más o menos lo que faltaba en la primera parte del prólogo, por lo que hice fue quitar más el relleno y poner las cosas mas importantes de manera que estén mejor explicadas.


	3. Capítulo 1

Bueno chicos aqui la siguiente parte de mi fanfic, espero que les guste y sin mas rodeos comencemos.

En una zona un poco alejada de la civilización, precisamente en una montaña, del suelo aparecería un circulo magico del cual saldría un hombre acompañado de dos niños de cabelleras puntiagudas.

"Bueno ya llegamos, este es el lugar del que les hable" Diria un Azazel mirando el lugar detenidamente, así divisando a lo lejos una buena zona para entrenar a los infantes.

Azazel al llegar al sitio notaria que de cerca era mil veces mejor de lo que se veía a la distancia, así procede de llamar a los infantes, quienes estaban observando el lugar con detenimiento pareciendole a Black un buen lugar ya que le gustaba mucho la naturaleza.

Mientras con Vegeto el solo pensaba que le daba igual donde entrenará con solo volverse fuerte estaba bien, pero luego de eso es interrumpido por el llamado de Azazel, en donde Vegeto mirandolo va caminando a el.

"Vaya debo admitir que encontraste un buen lugar" Comenta Vegeto mirando la zona en donde iba a entrenar.

"Si eso pensé, por cierto acaso Black se comporta normalmente de esa manera?" Pregunta Azazel mirando como el infante sólo se quedaba quieto con los ojos cerrados.

"No te preocupes por el, solo esta disfrutando la naturaleza, si me lo preguntas parece un hippie aveces" Responde Vegeto mientras miraba a Black.

"Ya veo" Comenta Azazel con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

"Oye Black, ya vamos a comenzar así que apresurate!!" Gritaría un Vegeto haciendo que Black saliera de su trance y caminara donde ellos.

"Bien Azazel que haremos primero" Preguntaria Black quien se estiraba un poco.

Vegeto sólo tronaria su cuello para luego estirar un poco su cuerpo.

"Vaya, no era mentira lo de volverse poderosos" Pensaria Azazel , a la vez que buscaba una forma para comenzar.

"Hey!!" Diría Vegeto llamando a Azazel quien voltea para mirarle.

"Oiga Azazel antes que nada, eh notado que posee poderes para crear objetos verdad?" Pregunta Vegeto mirando a Azazel, quien solo escuchaba lo que habia dicho el joven para luego asentir.

"Bien entonces, podría crearme un traje de combate?" Pregunta Vegeto quien solo recibe el asentimiento de Azazel.

"Así que quieres tu antiguo traje de combate eh?" Comenta Black mirando a Vegeto, quien solo sonríe y asiente.

"Veo que tu tambien lo deseas no es así?" Comenta Vegeto mirando a Black quien solo sonríe.

"Ya veo, entonces diganme los aspectos de los trajes" Comenta Azazel mirando a los niños.

Vegeto junto a Black le dirían todas las características y aspectos que poseían sus antiguos trajes, haciendo que Azazel se concentrará eh imaginara los trajes de los jóvenes, comenzando a visualizar los trajes en su mente.

"Bien entonces, Vegeto tu quieres un Dogi de color azul acompañado de una camisa de mangas cortas de color anaranjado, junto con unas botas de combate blancas al igual que unos guantes, acompañado de 2 zarcillos muy raros verdad?" Diría Azazel mirando a Vegeto quien responde con un simple si.

Azazel haría aparecer un círculo mágico del cual saldría la ropa de Vegeto, quien se impresiona y se pone muy feliz al ver que era idéntico a su antiguo traje.

"Es perfecto gracias Azazel" Comenta Vegeto sonriendo.

"No es nada, ahora es tu turno Black dime si estoy en lo correcto, tu quieres un dogi de color gris junto a una camiseta ajustada de color negro con mangas largas, con un pantalon de color gris combinado con unas botas blancas de combate y unos zarcillos iguales a los de tu hermano a diferencia de que estos son verdes" Comenta Azazel haciendo que Black.

Black miraría como Azazel hace aparecer su traje en donde se impresiona y sonrie macabramente haciendo que caiga una gota de sudor de parte de Azazel.

"Esto es fantástico!!" Diría Black contemplando su traje con una sonrisa.

"Iré a vestirme" Dice Black mientras va detras de una roca, para luego salir vistiendo su antiguo traje de combate.

"Sin duda se parece mucho al antiguo Black" Piensa Vegeto mirando a su hermano quien se arreglaba sus mangas.

"Es tu turno Vegeto ve a cambiarte" Dice Black llegando al lado de Azazel, para luego Vegeto asentir y caminar a la roca.

Pasado un momento Vegeto saldría con su traje arreglandose los guantes llegando al lado de Azazel, para luego gritar.

"Estoy listo!!" Tomando la misma pose que usaba Vegeto al luchar.

"Vaya si que tienes muchas energias eh?" Comenta Azazel con una sonrisa.

"Bien entonces comenzemos!! Dice Azazel caminando hacia un lado de ambos infantes.

"Bueno, lo primero que harán es acostumbrar sus cuerpos para que puedan resistir futuros entrenamientos y controlar sus poderes" Diría Azazel mientras observaba a los niños.

"Me parece bien" Comenta Black mirando a Azazel.

"Lo mismo digo" Diria Vegeto estirándose un poco.

"Supongo que necesitarán acostumbrar sus cuerpos y volver a liberar esos poderes que ahora tienen oculto" Comenta Azazel para luego sonreír en donde observa que los niños solo lo miraban para luego asentir.

"Bien sin nada mas que decir, comienzen" Diría Azazel mientras que este se acercaba a una roca para luego sentarse quien observa a los jóvenes que comienzan a hacer algunas lagartijas.

Black y Vegeto continuaron haciendo muchos ejercicios, mientras que descansaban meditaban para poder controlar sus poderes y poderlos liberar con mas facilidad.

Azazel solo miraba como los jovenes entrenaban impresionando los duros entrenamientos que estos se sometían.

"Es increíble que unos simples niños esfuercen sus cuerpos a tales grados y todavía puedan continuar como si nada" Piensa Azazel quien continuaba mirando con detenimiento a los jovenes.

Mientras tanto en un tipo de castillo, se encontraba un hombre, de cabellera un poco larga de color rojo como la sangre observando impresionado a los jóvenes.

"Vaya así que esos niños son los nuevos integrantes de la facción de los Caídos" Comenta el hombre a la vez que a su lado se encontraba una bonita niña de mas o menos unos 7 años, quien al igual que el hombre tenitenía una larga cabellera de color rojo carmesí, quien se encontraba facinada por Black ya que le había parecido un poco lindo.

Mientras que en otro lugar una niña de pelo negro y unos ojos rosados muy hermosos, llamada Raynare se encontraba acostada en una cama, observando el techo pensando en Vegeto y en que estaría haciendo el joven en ese momento para luego sonrojarse y quedarse dormida ya que el Sol se había escondido no hace mucho.

Regresando con los jóvenes estos estarían muy cansados a la vez que estaban sentados en el suelo mientras miraban las estrellas en el cielo nocturno.

Azazel al ver a los jovenes se les acerca y les da un poco de agua, en donde loa jovenes la toman y agradecen.

"Lo hicieron muy bien, me dejaron impresionado nunca vi a nadie entrenar de esa manera" Diría Azazel mirando a los jovenes.

"Y eso que aún no hemos empezado" Comenta Vegeto sonriendo de la misma forma que Goku la hacia.

"Pues que les parece si regresamos y les preparó un banquete?" Comenta Azazel mirando a los jóvenes, los cuales solo sonrien y se levantan para luego irse con Azazel en el círculo mágico.

Al llegar a la casa los jóvenes se van directo al baño para luego decidir quién iba a entrar primero jugando piedra, papel o tijera en donde ganaría Black quien entra al baño para darse una ducha.

Pasado un rato Black saldría del baño caminando a su cuarto no sin antes de avisar a su hermano que el baño estaba listo, en donde el ya nombrado va directo a darse una ducha.

Luego de un rato Black y Vegeto estarían en el patio mirando las estrellas y esperando que Azazel terminara de hacer la comida.

Ambos jóvenes se sentían muy relajados ya que estaba haciendo una brisa agradable y el cielo estaba muy estrellado, pero algo ocurre y es que un ruido hace que ambos giren sus cabezas observando dos figuras posadas en las esquinas del techo de la casa.

"Eh? que será eso?" Pregunta Vegeto observando a una de las figuras la cual al notar que estaba siendo observado voltea a mirar a Vegeto.

"No estoy seguro, pero parece un tipo de animal" Responde Black observando a la otra figura quien miraba al joven con detenimiento.

Ambos jóvenes y ambas figuras intercambiaban sus miradas sin mover ningún músculo, de un momento a otro las figuras emiten un tipo de luces de color Azul y de color Rosa en donde los jovenes se tapan los ojos un poco para poder ver que iban a hacer esas cosas.

"Eh?!" Ambos jovenes miraban a las figuras identificando que eran algún tipo de dragones.

"Wow" Vegeto observaba al dragón que tenia enfrente mirando que poseía su mirada era muy salvaje y hacia estremecer un poco a Vegeto no del miedo si no de la emoción al ver esas pupilas de color azul, esas escamas de color negro con degradado azul, unas enormes alas y unas crestas que comenzaban desde su cabeza para luego terminar en su cola las cuales poseían el mismo color de los ojos que esta bestia poseía, en donde a la noche y a la luz de la luna hacían brillar sus crestas notando que eran como cristales muy brillantes.

"Es hermoso, que bestia tan majestuosa" Comentaba Black observando cómo está en vez de rugir mantenía la calma y solo observaba a Black imponiéndose ante el a la vez que lo hacía con elegancia.

Black observaba al dragón con cierto brillo en sus ojos ya que a diferencia del otro este era tranquilo, mantenía la calma a la vez que mantenía su postura firme y dominante con una mirada sería a la vez que mostraba el brillo rosa de sus ojos y sus majestuosas alas con sus hermosas crestas que sobresalían de sus brazos, espalda y cola que al igual que el otro dragón eran como cristales de color rosa.

"Es increible" Dirían ambos jóvenes para luego ver como ambos dragones bajan del techo y se les acercan a estos posando su cabeza para que se las acariciaran.

"Quieren que los toquemos?" Pregunta Black en donde los dragones asienten, por lo que los jóvenes hacen lo pedido pero algo ocurre y es que los dragones comienzan a brillar haciéndose una luz en el cielo de color Azul y Rosa que al momento se abalanzan al pecho de los jóvenes adentrándose en ellos.

Los jóvenes sólo sentirían como esa luz y el calor que emitía comenzaba a recorrer sus cuerpos, en donde sus ojos se tornarian Azul y Rosa que al instantate aparece una llama de los colores ya nombrados en uno de los ojos de los jovenes, en Vegeto la llama saldría en su ojo derecho y en Black esta saldría en el izquierdo.

Las llamas de ambos eran diferentes no solo por el color si no por el hecho que la de Vegeto era mas salvaje, mientras que la de Black era mas calmada, las llamas desaparecerían al igual que las pupilas de color Azul y rosa en los jóvenes quienes regresarían en si.

"Asi que eres Ryujin, el dragón del instinto salvaje, tienes que ver mas con la ofensiva, das un plus al aumentar tu poder por medio de la furia junto al descontrol, aumentas los reflejos y la precisión al momento de atacar, si logro estar en armonía lograré liberar todo el potencial, que interesante" Diría Vegeto mirando sus manos.

"Seyriu, El dragón del instinto tranquilo, tienes que ver mas con la defensiva, mientras mas tranquilidad y autocontrol mayor poder, reflejos y precisión al momento de esquivar o defender, si logro entrar en un estado de armonía podre liberar todo el potencial, será de mucha ayuda" Comenta Black mirando a la nada.

Derrepente ambos jóvenes escucharian el llamado de Azazel el cual decia que la comida ya estaba lista, en donde ambos jóvenes saldrían de sus pensamientos yendo a donde Azazel para comenzar a comer.

Al llegar notarían un gran banquete en donde Vegeto comienza a babear, mientras que Black sólo se sentaba dando las gracias y comenzando a comer con moderación.

Mientras Vegeto daba las gracias y comenzaba a comer como una bestia impresionando a Azazel quien pensaba que ambos jóvenes para poseer un gran apetito Black si sabía mantener los modales.

"Ya terminamos!!" Dirían ambos jóvenes levantandose de la mesa, dando las gracias, despidiéndose de Azazel para luego irse a su cuarto, en donde al llegar se visten y se acuestan quedandose dormidos al instante.

A la mañana siguiente se verían a unos jóvenes entrenando sin parar, cargando mucho peso a la vez que lanzaban golpes al aire.

"Estas pesas harán que nos volvamos mas fuertes, resistentes y rápidos, gracias Azazel" Comenta Vegeto mientras lanzaba muchos golpes que iban directo a Black quien los esquivaba con un poco de dificultad, para luego comenzar a atacar a la misma velocidad que Vegeto quien comienza a esquivar y defender los ataques de Black.

"Es increíble, estos niños sin duda son unos monstruos" Piensa Azazel observando como combatían los jóvenes.

Pasada unas horas ambos jóvenes habían dejado de luchar y se habían dedicado a entrenar sus mentes meditando y así hasta que el Sol se logre esconder del todo.

Mientras tanto en una ciudad de Japón quien llevaba como el nombre de Kuoh se encontraba una mujer de pelo negro, grandes atributos y una belleza envidiable llamada Shuri Himejima paseando con su hija llamada Akeno Himejima, Estas paseaban tranquilas por el centro de la ciudad comprando cosas para llevar a su nuevo hogar.

Akeno y Shuri caminaban por la ciudad buscando un lugar donde comer llegando a un KFC."

"Oye Akeno que te parece si vamos a comer pollo frito?" Diría Shuri mientras le daba una sonrisa a su hija Akeno quien responderia con un asentimiento, en donde las 2 Himejima entrarian a comer pidiendo su comida.

Akeno y Shuri al terminar su comida, saldrían del restaurante para pasear otro rato por la ciudad encontrandose con una escuela, en donde Shuri piensa en meter a su hija en una escuela por lo que le pregunta a Akeno si deseaba ir a una escuela, por lo que la niña a respuesta sólo sonríe y asiente.

Shuri con una sonrisa llevaría a su hija dentro de la escuela, llegando donde el director pidiendo el cupo para poder ingresar a su hija, en donde el director acepta y le da los horarios.

Devuelta con los jóvenes estos ya habían terminado de meditar levantandose del suelo y mirando a Azazel quien se encontraba durmiendo sentado en la roca.

"Que raro es Azazel" pensarían ambos jovenes observando como el ya nombrado dormía de esa forma.

"Será mejor despertarlo" Diría Vegeto recibiendo un voto de aceptación de parte de su hermano .

"AZAZEL!!!" Gritaría Vegeto haciendo que Azazel se espante y se caiga de espaldas dándose un gran golpe en la cabeza con una roca de manera cómica.

"QUE TE SUCEDE!!, NO PUEDES DESPERTARME DE UNA MANERA MAS DECENTE!!" Reclama un Azazel un poco molesto mientras tocaba el enorme chichón que tenia en si cabeza.

"Jejeje disculpa, no era mi intención es que te vi muy dormido entonces supuse que era mejor despertarte de esa manera" Comenta Vegeto rascando su cabeza nerviosamente.

"Cómo sea, que querían?" Pregunta Azazel mirando a los jóvenes quienes sólo se estiran.

"Quiero ir a la casa, tengo algunas cosas que hacer y Vegeto quiere ir a casa de esas Himejima" Comenta Black mirando a Azazel.

"Bien, entonces les llevare a casa para que Black se quede y Vegeto se aliste" Dice Azazel mirando a ambos jóvenes.

Pasado un buen rato, los jóvenes junto Azazel ya habían llegado a su casa, en donde al llegar Black se metería a bañar y luego Vegeto quien iría rápido a cambiarse para irse junto a Azazel donde su nueva amiga.

Volviendo con las Himejima estas se encontraban regresando a su hogar, en donde al llegar irían a bañarse y alistarse ya que habían recibido el llamado de Azazel avisando que iban a ir a su casa de visita a pedido de Vegeto, quien quería volver a ver a Akeno.

Al estar ya listas estarían esperando el momento en que llegasen sus invitados, mientras Shuri preparaba la cena en la cocina.

Mientras tanto con Black este se encontraba sólo en la casa, pensando en que podía hacer antes de pensar un poco sobre el plan cero humanos.

"Creo que iré a comer un poco, entrenar mucho me abrió el apetito" Comenta Black caminando a la cocina preparándose un banquete para el solo.

Regresando con Vegeto y Azazel estos llegarían a la casa de las Himejima apareciendo por medio de un círculo mágico frente la puerta.

"QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE!! TE DIJE QUE NO SACARAS LAS MANOS EN EL TRANSCURSO DEL VIAJE!!! Y AÚN ASÍ NO ME HICISTE CASO!!!" Gritaba Azazel mirando a Vegeto de manera muy enojada por las estupidecez que aveces cometía el joven guerrero.

"Jejeje perdoname Azazel, no sucederá de nuevo" Decía Vegeto moviendo sus manos en forma de tratar de relajar la situación con una cara de nervios.

"Cómo sea, con complicaciones o no llegamos" Diría Azazel dándose la vuelta para mirar la puerta de la casa de las Himejima.

"Ya no continúe, o le seguirán saliendo más arrugas de las que ya tiene" Diría Vegeto tratando de relajar el momento, pero su comentario haría enojar a Azazel.

"ME DIJISTE VIEJO!!!" Gritaría Azazel asustando un poco a Vegeto quien niega con las manos.

"Para tu información tengo miles de años y aun me sigo viendo joven" Comenta Azazel un poco orgulloso por tener la suerte de envejecer lento.

"Ahhh deje sus mentiras, usted esta viejo se le ven en esas arrugas que le hacen parecer los cachetes de un perro de esos arrugados" Diría Vegeto con cara de acusador, pero su rostro cambiaría a ver como un florero sale volando hacia el, que al instante esquiva.

Vegeto miraría a Azazel quien comenzaría a correr hacia el de manera cómica, mientras que Vegeto comenzaba de igual manera a correr en contra de el haciendo una escena muy cómica para las Himejima quienes al escuchar tanto ruido mirarian por la ventana mirando a ambos.

Pasado un rato de persecución Azazel junto a Vegeto quien llevaba algunos chichones en su cabeza mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos de manera cómica, estaban ya dentro de la casa de las Himejima.

"Bien a que se debe su visita? señor Azazel y señor Vegeto" Pregunta Shuri con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"El viejo aquí es el" Dice Vegeto señalando a Azazel quien pone cara de molestia.

"CALLATE!!" Grita Azazel mirando a Vegeto quien solo se hecha para atrás.

"Pido disculpas por el comportamiento de este chiquillo es muy travieso jejeje" Dice Azazel mirando a Shuri con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"No se preocupe, así son los niños no? jejeje" Comenta Shuri con una tierna sonrisa.

"Bueno la razón de nuestra visita es porque este amigo de aquí" Comenta Azazel agarrando a Vegeto de los cachetes y llevándolo al frente.

"Hola" Dice Vegeto de manera cómica ya que no podía hablar muy bien por que sus cachetes estaban siendo apretados, a la vez que levanta su mano como Goku al saludar.

"Pues quería venir a visitarlas, sobre todo a la señorita Akeno" Comenta Azazel mirando a Shuri.

"Y la otra porque necesito hablar algo con usted muy importante" Diría un Azazel un poco serio para luego ser interrumpido por alguien muy gracioso.

"Dices que no eres viejo, pero hablas como uno no te entiendo" Comenta Vegeto señalando a Azazel.

"Tu no te callas nunca eh?" Pregunta Azazel mirando a Vegeto.

Shuri junto a Akeno se ríen de ambos pero lo dejan de lado para poder continuar con la conversación.

"Bien, pues era solo eso" Comenta Azazel mirando a Shuri que sonríe y les pide el favor a los niños de salir o ir a jugar un rato por allí, en donde ambos jóvenes asienten y se van así comenzando la conversación.

Yendo con Vegeto y Akeno estos jugaban muy alegres al mismo tiempo que se hacían mas cercanos cada segundo, que tanto fue así que ambos contaron sus historias.

Akeno conocería la historia de Vegeto sobre lo sucedido con sus padres y Vegeto conocería la historia conociendo lo sucedido con su familia y con su padre dejando un poco molesto a cierto joven por todo lo que tuvo que pasar la señora Shuri y Akeno por lo que toma valor para decir.

"Akeno no importa lo que suceda y ocurra, siempre puedes contar conmigo, yo estaré para ti en los momentos que te sientas triste o que sientas enfado o temor, estaré siempre allí para protegerte y no dejar que nadie te lastime ni a ti ni a tu madre, así que siempre puedes contar conmigo para todo" Diría Vegeto haciendo sonrojar a Akeno.

"Gracias Vegeto" Responde Akeno en forma de agradecimiento al joven guerrero, dándole un gran abrazo.

"Je no te preocupes sigamos jugando si?" Diría Vegeto recibiendo el asentimiento de la niña.

Pasada unas horas Vegeto junto a Azazel se habían despedido de las Himejima, en donde Akeno aprovecho de darle un beso en la mejilla al joven guerrero para luego despedirse.

Vegeto acompañado de Azazel abrían llegado a su hogar apareciendo en la sala, mirando a Black quien se encontraba mirando la televisión un poco entretenido.

"Así que ya llegaron, por cierto Azazel ya comí no te preocupes por la comida" Comenta Black impresionando a Azazel, que solo se va a su cuarto un rato.

"Oye Black iré a dormir vienes?" Pregunta Vegeto mirando como Black suspira, apaga el tv y se va justo a su habitación para luego estirarse y recostarse en su cama durmiendose al instante.

Vegeto se acostaria en su cama pensando en todo lo de hoy quedándose dormido completamente.

Pasado un rato Vegeto tendría un sueño un poco raro, en donde vería la forma de cómo controlar el super sayajin y de cómo superarlo poco a poco, este sueño sería el mismo que Black estaba soñando.

Los jóvenes practicarían mentalmente para poder dominar tales transformaciones, pero derrepente un tipo de luz blanca atrás de ellos hace que se volteen mirando unas figuras muy parecidas a ellos impresionandolos un poco.

"Que diablos" Se preguntaban ambos jóvenes mirando las figuras las cuales solo los miraban sin moverse.

La figura en el sueño de Vegeto comenzaría a rodearse de un aura azul en forma de llama solo que esta estaba muy tranquila, luego de esto su cabellera se volvería azul, lo mismo ocurría con Black solo que en vez de azul era rosado.

Ambos jóvenes observaban con impresión ya que al visualizar un poco mejor las figuras simplemente eran sus yo del pasado, que de un momento a otro mirarian a los jóvenes, para luego sonreirles mientras que los dragones que habían visto antes se unían a los cuerpos de sus pasados haciendo que brillarán su cuerpos con mucha intensidad dejando ciego por unos momentos a Vegeto y Black.

"Que rayos" Diría Vegeto mientras recuperaba la visión, notando que su yo pasado habia cambiado ya que se notaba mas imponente mientras su pelo emitía un color neón azul a la vez que uno de sus ojos prácticamente en la pupila una llama azul neon salía de ella.

"Este poder!!" Comenta Black recuperando la vista notando lo mismo con su yo pasado el cual parecía mas imponente con ese ojo con la llama rosada y el cabello mas erizado, mientras brillaba de color neon rosado.

Ambos sayajines adultos sonríen lanzando un gran grito envolviendose en un faro de luz blanco mientras que los niños los miraban atónitos.

Pasado un momento dentro del faro azul se verían unos ojos plateados que pertenecían a dos siluetas negras que comenzaban a aparecer dentro del faro de luz, cuyas siluetas sólo estaban estáticas mirando a los jóvenes.

"Que increíble" Dirían Vegeto y Black observando fascinados lo que sucedía pero de la nada el faro se extiende envolviendo a Black y Vegeto quienes flotaban en un tipo de vacío de color blanco.

"Donde estoy??" Se preguntaría Vegeto para voltear visualizar a su pasado de espaldas, sin camisa y algunas rasgaduras en su ropa junto a unos moretones con heridas, con el cabello erizado cubierta de un aura azul plata, Black le pasaría lo mismo en donde ambos jóvenes al tratar de acercarse a sus pasados estos se desvanecen volviéndose una luz que directamente entra al pecho de los jóvenes.

"Wow!!!" Dirían ambos sayajines despertando de golpe mientras se tocaban el pecho jadeando y sudando un poco.

"Que fue eso" Se preguntaría Black a la vez que tomaba un poco de aire.

"No lo se, pero fue increible" Comenta Vegeto mientras se recomponia de lo sucedido.

"Concuerdo contigo, talvez alla sido un tipo de visión de nosotros" Dice Black mirando a su hermano el cual solo miraba sus pies.

"Talvez tengas razón, pero no es momento de hablar de eso ahí que seguir durmiendo o no tendremos energías" Diría Vegeto mientras se volvía a acostar.

"Esta bien, sigamos descansando para poder seguir entrenando mañana" Comenta Black cerrando sus ojos al igual que Vegeto quedándose dormidos.

Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado este capitulo las transformación es como la de basara en shinmai maou no testament ya que me gusto mucho cuando le cambia el ojo y el pelo entomces la quise reflejar de igual forma en mi fic con la diferencia que de ella sale un aura pero bueno, sin nada mas que decir les mando un saludo y adios.


	4. Capítulo 2

Bueno chicos aqui esta la siguiente parte espero que la disfruten.

Un día como cualquier otro para los jovenes sayajins que se encontraban entrando sin parar en su lugar de entrenamiento favorito siendo este la montaña de la primera vez que fueron a entrenar.

A lado de los jovenes que se encontraban luchando ferozmente, se encontraba Azazel quien miraba asombrado la evolución y el avance que ambos jovenes habían tenido con el pasar del tiempo.

"Que impresionante es el pasar del tiempo, todavía recuerdo esa vez en la que simplemente eran unos niños ahora los veo y no solo crecieron mentalmente como físicamente si no que tambien han mejorado sus habilidades a tal punto que se me hace difícil ver sus movimientos" Diría Azazel en sus pensamientos al ver la pelea que ambos sayajins se encontraban realizando.

"Bien Black que tal si vamos enserio?" Preguntaría Vegeto a su hermano quien solo sonríe alejandose al igual que Vegeto.

"Me parece perfecto!" Comentaría Black Transformandose en super sayajin.

"Así me gusta ahora es mi turno" Diría Vegeto lanzando un pequeño grito transformandose de igual manera, creando pequeñas rafagas de viento hechas por la presión de el poder de ambos jovenes.

Azazel los miraría con la boca abierta recordando la vez que los encontro desde niños, recordando ese aspecto tan imponente que ambos niños habían tenido en el pasado y al no saber tampoco usar tanto poder no pudieron aguantar, pero ahora era diferente ambos habían accedido a esta forma de una manera completamente sencilla además de que el poder que antes sintió, no era para nada comparado al de ahora.

"Diablos estos mocosos desde cuando lograron dominar esa transformación, nunca los vi utilizandola y ahora parece que para ellos simplemente es un juego de niños" Diría Azazel mirando el rostro tranquilo de ambos jovenes.

De un momento a otro Black y Vegeto habían desaparecido, apareciendo de la nada en otro lugar mientras intercambiaban golpes y patadas, dejando a Azazel completamente helado ya que no vio el momento en que ambos habían movido.

"Que velocidad, no vi en que momento se movieron, esto es increible" Pensaría Azazel al presenciar tal demostración de poder.

Azazel solo miraría como ambos jovenes se intercambiaban golpes tras golpes, creando cráteres y ondas de choque gracias al impacto de lo golpes de ambos sayajines, quienes no prestaban atención a la destrucción que estaban provocando a la zona.

"Esto es malo si siguen así terminaran destruyendo todo el lugar" Diría Azazel entre susurros, en donde sin miedo se acerca para hablar con ambos jovenes.

"Black, Vegeto detenganse, destruirán todo el lugar si continúan así" Diría Azazel gritando, pero sin dar frutos ya que ambos sayajines no estaban prestando atención alguna.

De la nada ambos sayajines desaparecerían de la vista de Azazel, para luego aparecer adelante de el, lanzando un gran golpe que crearía una ráfaga de viento lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandar a volar al pobre de Azazel unos cuantos metros estrellandolo en unas rocas.

"Ja esto es muy divertido" Comentaría Vegeto esquivando algunos golpes de Black, quien se encontraba sonriendo mientras atacaba sin parar.

"Debo admitir que luchar contigo ademas de ser divertido, hace que mis poderes aumenten" Diría Black aumentando su velocidad, acorralando a Vegeto lograndole impactar un golpe en el rostro dejandolo inmóvil, para luego alejarlo de el con una fuerte patada en el estomago haciendo que Vegeto escupiera saliva y saliera disparado hacia unas rocas.

"Vamos sal de ahí, un ataque como ese no te sacaría del combate" Comenta Black viendo la dirección en la que Vegeto había sido disparado.

De repente se sentiría un gran temblor en la zona, haciendo que Black sonriera mientras se volvía a poner en pose de combate, pero para sorpresa de el Vegeto aparecería atrás de este, quien al voltear recibiría un gran golpe en el estomago seguido de un gancho en el rostro, un rodillazo en el estomago y una patada giratoria que haría que Black comiera suelo mientras, rodaba por encima de este de forma muy brusca.

Black se recompondría de esta golpiza levantandose un poco adolorido por los golpes que recibió en el estomago, escupiendo un poco de saliva mientras una sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro.

"Me tomaste desprevenido, no pensé tampoco que tu al recibir cierta cantidad de daño aumentabas tus poderes al igual que yo" Dice un Black mientras se tronaba el cuello y los nudillos.

"Lo se, aunque este método de conseguir poder es un poco soso pero de mucha ayuda" Comenta Vegeto poniéndose en guardia mientras miraba a Black.

Black sonreiría para luego mirar a Vegeto, quien al entender lo que iba hacer su hermano simplemente quita su guardia, quedándose simplemente parado mirando a Black.

"Gracias a las peleas que hemos tenido, me doy cuenta que gracias a ti eh obtenido este poder y para agradecertelo te mostrare algo muy interesante " Diría Black mientras apretaba sus puños y comenzaba a gritar.

Vegeto miraba con una cara seria la acción de Black, quien continuaba gritando mientras que aumentaba su poder rapidamente pareciendo que no tenía fin, el polvo del suelo comenzaría a rodearse al rededor del aura de Black en forma de espiral, a la vez que su aura aumentaba un poco de altura llegando casi hasta el cielo.

Azazel quien estaba regresando en si, observaba atentamente lo que estaba haciendo Black quedando impactado ya que su energía no paraba de aumentar, Azazel no sabría si estar asustado o impresionado por el poder que un joven estaba produciendo y emanando.

"Aún guardaba mas energía, al parecer no era el único que estaba ocultando algo" Piensa Vegeto mientras observaba serio e interesado lo que estaba haciendo Black.

"Contempla mi verdadero poder" Gritaría Black haciendo temblar aun mas el suelo, mientras el polvo del suelo lo envolvía en un tipo de capa haciendo que no se pudiera ver por dentro.

De la nada se escucharía un ultimo grito por parte de Black, haciendo que ese polvo que lo estaba cubriendo se dispersara de golpe en forma de una cortina de polvo, mientras que de compañía a la cortina de humo una ráfaga de viento muy poderosa haría que el suelo se agrietara y algunas partes de este salieran volando.

Después de todo eso se vería un Black con el cabello mas erizado y la presencia de solo 2 mechones de cabello que bajaban por su frente, otra característica física que se podría notar es la presencia de rayos de electricidad en su aura, al igual que su mirada demostraba sed de sangre.

"Que te parece, este es mi máximo poder hasta el momento" Preguntaría Black a Vegeto, mientras sonreía.

"Debo admitir que me acabas de impresionar" Respondería un Vegeto con la cara seria, a la vez que miraba a Black.

"Prepárate" Comentaría Black sonriendo poniendose en posición de combate.

"Ven" Diría Vegeto, que al igual que Black se pondría en su posición de combate.

Black sin siquiera esperar se lanzaría al ataque desapareciendo de la vista de todos comenzando una lucha contra Vegeto, quien solo se estaba defendiendo de los ataques de Black.

"Es rápido, su velocidad me esta superando" Pensaría Vegeto mientras repelía algunos golpes de Black, el cual no se detenía de su ataque frenético.

"Esto acaba aquí" Diría Black logrando dar un golpe al estomago de Vegeto, quien quedaría con la guardia baja ya que el golpe de Black lo dejo sin aire.

Black aprovecharía para darle un golpe en el rostro a Vegeto mandándolo a volar, para luego desaparecer y aparecer arriba de este dándole una patada descendente a Vegeto, quien recibe el ataque de lleno cayendo en picada a una roca estrellandose en ella quedando estampado en esta.

Cierta persona con vestimentas negras descendería poco a poco para quedar a la misma altura que Vegeto, el cual solo estaba con la cabeza baja sin hacer ningún movimiento, solo estaba allí estampado en la roca.

"Terminemos con esto" Diría Black creando una bola de ki que usaría para dejar completamente a Vegeto fuera de combate, pero algo inesperado ocurre y este que Black siente algo en el pecho, que al voltear miraría la mano de Vegeto con los demás dedos cerrados y solo dos extendidos haciendo como una pistola en su mano.

"Eh, que diablos estas hacien" Black no terminaría de Hablar para escupir una gran cantidad de saliva, ya que Vegeto le había realizado el golpe de una pulgada el mismo que goku le da a freezer.

Después del golpe se vería como Black se alejaba lentamente de Vegeto mientras se destransformaba, regresando a su estado base cayendo al suelo gracias al gran impacto en su pecho, que literal lo dejaría mas que fuera de combate quedando así Black inconsciente.

"Que demonios, ah derrotado a tal monstruo con un simple golpe?" Se preguntaría Azazel al ver como Vegeto lo que había ocurrido.

"Ahora de verdad esto acaba aquí" Diría Vegeto mientras se destransformaba y miraba a Black tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

Pasado un momento Vegeto vería como Azazel se estaría acercando, por lo que Vegeto despierta a Black disparando un pequeño rayo a la cabeza de Black, así despertando muy rápido, levantándose del suelo gritándole a Vegeto por haberlo despertado de esa manera, por lo que terminarían de pelear al ver que Azazel estaba enfrente de ellos.

"Vaya ustedes dos si que no son de este mundo, sus poderes están más allá de mi entendimiento" Dice un Azazel limpiándose el polvo de su ropa.

Ambos sayajines solo lo mirarían un poco serios ya que sabían que no era lo unico que Azazel quería, pero no dirían nada esperando a que este solo se los dijera.

"Miren toda la destrucción que causaron en tan poco tiempo, es impresionante" Diría Azazel mientras miraba el terreno, el cual estaba destruido completamente, se veían arboles arrancados cortados o arrancados de raíz, se podría ver como el suelo estaba lleno de cráteres y grietas y habían escombros por todas partes.

"Lo sentimos Azazel, es que a nuestra raza se nos caracteriza por emocionarse demasiado en los combates, jejeje" Comenta Vegeto mientras rascaba su cabeza y reía nerviosamente.

"Con tal que no lo vuelvan hacer esta todo bien, pero no es por eso, por lo que vine a hablarles" Dice Azazel mientras miraba a ambos sayajines.

"Habla humano, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo" Diría Black un poco fastidiado por la tardanza de Azazel en decir las cosas.

"Esta bien, lo que les quería decir es que ya no podrán vivir conmigo, por lo que les mande a crear unas casas para ambos" Diría Azazel mirando a los jovenes sayajin.

"Eso es todo, de todas maneras no pensaba quedarme en esa casa por mas tiempo" Diría Black mientras observaba al lider de los angeles caídos.

Azazel solo sonreiría ya que se había acostumbado a la forma de ser del saiyajin oscuro, por lo que luego de eso este sacaría unas llaves de alguna parte de su traje entregándoselas a Black y Vegeto, quienes solo las tomarían y guardarían en sus trajes.

"Ya que les entregue las llaves de sus nuevos hogares, faltaría las direcciones" Comenta Azazel sacando unos papeles dándoselos a ambos sayajins.

De la nada comenzaría a pegar una brisa fuerte, pero refrescante haciendo que el pelo de ambos sayajins se movieran al ritmo de este, Vegeto junto a Black estarían leyendo el papel con las direcciones de sus hogares, que les había dado Azazel, por lo que Vegeto suspira para mirar al lider de los Angeles Caídos.

"Bien Azazel entonces supongo que iré a ver mi nuevo hogar" Comenta Vegeto mientras le daba la mano a Azazel.

"Eh, que estas haciendo?" Pregunta Azazel mientras miraba la mano de Vegeto.

"Nada simplemente te estoy dando la mano en forma de gracias por habernos cuidado" Responde Vegeto mientras sonreía.

"Ya veo, jejeje" Dice Azazel sonriendo tomando la mano de Vegeto.

Mientras que con Black solo estaría viendo la escena con fastidio, por lo que cierra sus ojos para perderse en sus pensamientos, para después del apretón de manos entre Vegeto y Azazel estos se soltarían.

"Bien entonces, me voy, nos vemos Azazel" Grita Vegeto mientras corre y se va volando a toda velocidad a su nuevo hogar.

"Nos vemos mortal, supongo que te debería dar las gracias" Dice Black comenzando a despegarse del suelo, para después salir disparado a toda velocidad en busca de su nuevo hogar.

Pasado unos momentos Vegeto se encontraba buscando entre todas las casas de la zona una que se viera igual a las características escritas en el papel que había recibido por parte de Azazel.

"Cual de todas estas casas será, creo que ya la encontré" Dice Vegeto bajando del cielo sin que nadie lo viera.

"Bien que numero tiene esta, Residencia 1478, pues ya la encontré" Comenta Vegeto observando su nueva casa, viendo que era muy moderna y bonita por fuera.

Vegeto usaría las llaves en la puerta de la casa, así abriéndola y entrando notando que por dentro era realmente lujosa, en donde pensaría que Azazel había exagerado un poco ya que no era necesario tantas cosas y menos de ese estilo.

Mientras con Black este de igual forma habría llegado a su nuevo hogar, entrando viendo que era muy lujosa al igual que la casa de Vegeto, por lo que piensa que realmente no estaba nada mal su nuevo hogar.

Ambos sayajins revisarían su nuevos hogares, viendo la cocina que era lujosa, el baño que de igual forma era lujuso, las demás habitaciones, hasta que llegaron a su cuartos viendo que parecía muy cómodo por lo que Black decide acostarse en su cama mirando el techo, mientras en sus pensamientos este decía que nunca había estado tan cómodo en su vida así quedándose dormido.

Regresando con Vegeto este estaría haciendo un tipo de equipaje ya que pensaba viajar por el mundo, para aprender de la cultura de los distintos lugares del mundo, además de que quería ver las maravillas de este.

"Bien supongo, que eso es todo me iré de la ciudad por 2 años no quiero hacer mi viaje tan rápido" Diría Vegeto mientras sonreía un poco.

Vegeto tomaría sus cosas, para luego salir de su casa cargando una mochila que había encontrado en uno de sus armarios.

"Bien, comencemos con este viaje, a donde iré primero" Piensa Vegeto observando el cielo mientras tenía cara pensativa.

"Iré a donde me lleve el viento jeje" Comenta Vegeto sonriendo comenzando a despegarse del suelo poco a poco, para luego salir volando a toda velocidad.

Vegeto al usar su energía de esta forma había aumentado su poder otra vez, en un tipo de edificio que parecía estar abandonado, se encontraría cierta chica peliroja quien se encontraba jugando ajedrez junto a otra chica de cabello negro amarrado con una coleta de caballo.

Las dos chicas estarían jugando muy concentradas al ajedrez, derrepente la peliroja quien le tocaba mover su pieza se detiene al instante quedando congelada con una cara de terror, ya que había sentido la presencia de Vegeto.

"Otra vez, esta presencia" Diría la peliroja un poco asustada.

La pelinegra no podría siquiera decir alguna palabra, no por miedo si no de alegría y admiración ya que esa presencia ella ya la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, simplemente estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos pensando sólo en el joven sayajin y en lo fuerte que se ah vuelto.

"Vegeto, cuanto deseo volverte a ver" Pensaría la pelinegra quien solo estaba pérdida en sus pensamiento.

Esta acción por parte de la pelinegra no sería pasado de alto por la peliroja, que miraba con una gota de sudor a la pelinegra ya que esta no tenia síntomas de tener miedo, por lo que obtaria a sacarle un poco de información a la pelinegra ya que nunca la vio de esa manera.

"Oye, Akeno" Diría la peliroja refiriéndose a la otra chica como Akeno.

Akeno saldría de sus pensamientos al escuchar que la peliroja la llamaba, por lo que está con un leve sonrojo miraría al frente viendo a la peliroja.

"Si presidenta, Rias?" Preguntaría Akeno, a la chica ya conocida como Rias.

"Quería preguntarte algo" Responde Rias mientras miraba a la pelinegra.

"Preguntarme algo, y que sería eso?" Preguntaría Akeno un poco dudosa a lo que iba a preguntar su presidenta.

"Porque razón, no sentiste miedo al sentir esa presencia, acaso conoces el portador?" Pregunta Rias, intrigada por saber que le diría Akeno.

Akeno se sonrojaria por la pregunta que le había hecho Rias, todo empeoró ya que también pensaba en Vegeto sonrojandose aún más pareciendo un tomate, Rias al ver a su amiga se impresiona ya que nunca la había visto de esa forma más aún que esta era sádica y pervertida.

"Pues, si conozco al portador de ese poder" Responde Akeno mientras miraba a Rias.

"Ya veo, por lo que veo estas enamotada de el no es así, jeje se nota por como te acabas de poner" Dice Rias riéndose un poco por Akeno, quien solo pensaba en Vegeto.

En el cielo, Vegeto estaría sonriendo mientras observaba el paisaje que rodeaba la ciudad, tanto como bosques, montañas, lagos, este estaría muy centrado en el paisaje que sin notarlo pasaría por encima de una Angel Caído en particular, esa era su amiga de la infancia Raynare

La ángel caído estaría observando desde una montaña el paisaje, hasta que sentiría un poder monstruoso que haría que sintiera un poco de temor, por lo que trata de sentir la presencia de la cosa o persona que emanaba ese poder, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

"Está presencia, no puede ser, es la presencia de Vegeto" Pensaría Raynare mientras volteaba al cielo, viendo como el nombrado había pasado a toda velocidad creando una ráfaga de viento que movería el cabello de Raynare.

Esta al ver a Vegeto se sonrojaria, por lo que lo sigue con la mirada viendo como este se perdía en el horizonte.

"Quisiera volver a estar cerca de ti, llevamla tiempo sin vernos, cuanto extrañaba verte así solo fuera unos segundos" Pensaría Raynare mientras ponía su manos en su pecho.

Regresando con Black este abriría uno de sus ojos, mirando el techo mientras tenía su típica cara neutra.

"El ki de Vegeto se aleja, así que se fue a ver el planeta entero" Dice Black susurrando, mientras sonreía.

"La próxima vez que nos veamos, tendremos una gran batalla, espero que entrenes y te hagas mas fuerte, no sería divertido limpiar el suelo contigo tan fácilmente" Comenta Black sonriendo, para luego cerrar los ojos y regresar a su sueño.

Pasado ya un día desde la partida de Vegeto, Black se levantaría de su cama dando un pequeño bostezo, para luego estirarse eh ir al baño a cepillarse y bañarse.

Luego de unos minutos, se encontraba un Black comiendo su desayuno mientras miraba la televisión, cosa que no hizo mucho de niño.

"Para ser algo hecho por humanos, debo admitir que es entretenido" Comenta Black mientras comía su desayuno.

Black terminaría de comer, yendo a lavar sus platos, apagaria el televisor para después tomar su traje de pelea eh ir a entrenar un poco.

Pasarían prácticamente dos años, donde la vida de Black se había vuelto pacífica, nadie lo molestaba, se había acostumbrado a una rutina seguida de simplemente levantarse, asearse, comer mientras ve la televisión, entrenar, ducharse, comer ver televisión, comer aún mas y dormir.

Mientras con Vegeto este ya abría recorrido casi el planeta entero simplemente le faltaba unos pocos lugares para terminar, además en uno de sus viajes en Europa, había conocido a una monjita de pelo rubio y ojos esmeralda llamada Asia, quien había ayudado a Vegeto ya que estaba perdido en la ciudad y no sabría como llegar a la Iglesia de esta.

Por lo que la monjita al ver esto, lo abría ayudado, llevándose muy bien ambos y así Asia tendría por fin un amigo.

Vegeto aunque viajará no había descuidado para nada sus entrenamientos, cada que podía entrenaba el doble para que sus poderes aumentarán como normalmente ocurría cuando entrenaba con Black.

Pasaría unos pocos días donde Black, saldría a entrenar, llegando a una montaña, la cual era la que utilizaba frecuentemente para mejorar sus habilidades y aumentar su poder .

Black se mantendría con los ojos cerrados, en posición de loto ya que estaba meditando un poco, por lo que pasado un momento abriría sus ojos lentamente mientras se ponía de pie poco a poco.

"Bien, creo que ya es hora de ver lo fuerte que me eh vuelto, llevaba tiempo sin usar esto" Diría Black mientras apretaba los puños, tomando la típica pose para aumentar su ki.

El suelo temblaria por el increíble aumento en el poder de Black, haciendo agrietar el suelo a la vez que rocas ubicadas en el piso comenzaran a levitar, el joven sayajin simplemente lanzaría un pequeño grito, logrando transformarse de golpe en super sayajin.

"Si que extrañaba este poder, si tuviera que comparar mi poder con el de antes ahí una gran diferencia, pero ya es hora de darlo todo" Comenta Black cerrando lentamente los ojos para comenzar a apretar sus los dientes y aumentar su poder, haciendo que el suelo temblara con mayor brusquedad, mientras el aura de este aumentaba de altura llegando casi al cielo.

Black no tardaría y solo lanzaría un enorme grito, liberando todo su poder de golpe, creando una enorme onda acompañada de una fuerte ráfaga de viento que rompería parte del suelo, llevándose enorme trozos de este.

Luego de lo sucedido todo el lugar estaría lleno de una cortina de polvo, que limitaba la visión pero de la nada esta cortina sería disipada por una pequeña ráfaga de viento creada por el poder de Black.

"Jajaja, este poder, esta energía que siento fluir en mi, es increíble" Comenta Black mirando sus manos a la vez que sonreía maleficamente.

Pero para la sorpresa del sayajin oscuro, un círculo mágico se haría presente en la zona, este era de color rojo, por lo que Black al verlo solo volvería a la normalidad, en donde sentiría unas presencias no tan fuertes proviniendo del circulo rojo, el cual emitiría una luz mostrando a 4 figuras.

Al disiparse la luz, podremos ver que entre las figuras había un chico de tesis blanca, con el color del cabello rubio, este estaba acompañado por tres chicas, quienes serían ni más ni menos Rias junto Akeno, mientras que la otra chica que les acompañaba era una loli, de tesis blanca junto a un cabello de color blanco.

Black al ver a los mortales, solo se quedaría quieto sin demostrar ningún tipo de expresión, solo los observaba a la vez que en su mente, solo pasaba una sensación de molestia ya que sabía que estaban allí por este aumentar su poder a tal grado.

"Demonios, mas sucios mortales, acaso un Dios no puede estar tranquilo?" Pensaría Black mientras miraba a los presentes.

"Oye, acaso tu eres el portador de ese poder?" Pregunta Rias mirando un poco con miedo al sayajin oscuro, no solo por su apariencia, si no por su mirada la cual demostraba maldad pura.

"No tengo porque responder a la pregunta de una humana como tu" Comenta Black mirando a Rias sin cambiar su expresión.

"Como te atreves a hablarle a la presidenta de ese modo" Diría Kiba sacando su espada, mientras miraba a Black serio.

"Oh, acaso te molesto que le hablara así a esa humana, que patético eres mocoso" Comenta Black sonriendo mientras miraba al joven rubio.

"Maldito" Dice Kiba tratando de ir contra Black para atacarle, por lo que Rias trata de detenerle pero esta no lo logra a tiempo, así Kiba usaría su máxima velocidad apareciendo enfrente de Black lanzando un corte con su espada.

Kiba estaría completamente asustado al ver como Black había recibido su ataque completamente de lleno sin haber recibido ningún tipo de daño, hasta que de repente su espada se rompería en pedazos dejando mas que helado el pobre de Kiba.

"Eso es un ataque, que patético, te mostrare lo que es un ataque de verdad, vuela pajarito" Comenta Black dándole un potente golpe a Kiba en el estomago haciendo que escupa sangre, siendo rematado con otro golpe de Black justo en la mejilla, dejando sus ojos en blanco por el impacto a la vez que salía disparado hacía unos arboles quedando completamente fuera de combate.

Rias, Akeno y la loli de cabello blanco quedarían impresionadas por la inmensa facilidad con la que había derrotado a Kiba, por lo que Rias un poco aterrada llamaría a la loli para que fuera a luchar contra Black, siendo esto en vano ya que la pequeña loli sería derrotada con un toque en la cabeza.

"Koneko" Gritaría Rias un poco desesperada al ver como sus siervos no eran nada contra Black, quien la miraría con una mirada sería haciendo que Rias sintiera escalofríos.

Black comenzaría a caminar poco a poco a donde estaban las dos faltantes, por lo que Rias aterrada cargaría un poder de la destrucción junto a Akeno quien crearía un enorme rayo, para luego ambas lanzarlos en contra de Black, quien recibiría el ataque de lleno, haciendo que ambas chicas se tranquilizaran al pensar de que había sido derrotado.

Pero ese pensamiento cambiaría a uno de completamente temor, ya que el sayajin oscuro continuaba caminando hacía ellas como si nada, Akeno se pondría en frente de Rias para tratar de socorrerla y frenar a Black, pero este solo le pasaría por el lado a esta dejándola completamente impactada.

"No eres mi objetivo humana, no te haré nada solo por ser la novia de Vegeto, así que no me importas" Comenta Black luego de haber pasado por al lado de Akeno siguiendo su camino acercándose cada vez más y más donde Rias.

"Este es mi fin" Comentaría una Rias asustada viendo como Black se acercaba poco a poco.

Rias cerraría los ojos esperando lo peor, en donde Black se posaría enfrente de ella quedando completamente cara a cara con la peliroja, mientras la miraba fijamente.

"Eh" Pensaría Rias abriendo los ojos lentamente atemorizada, pero dudosa ya que no había ocurrido nada.

"Tranquilizate humana, no te matare solo te voy a advertir, no te vuelvas a acercarte a mi o no seré tan piadoso como hoy" Diría Black mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar dándole la espalda a Rias.

"Espera" Diría Rias llamando a Black quien se detendría, todavía dándole la espalda girando un poco su cabeza.

"Que deseas?" Pregunta Black con una voz seria.

"Como te llamas?" Responde Rias mientras miraba a Black, quien solo se quedaba de espaldas.

"Para que quieres saber mi nombre" Comenta Black girando un poco su cuerpo mirándola a los ojos.

"Solo responde" Dice Rias mirando a Black esperando la respuesta de el.

"Esta bien, supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer para que me dejes en paz, mi nombre es Black y el tuyo?" Responde y pregunta el sayajin oscuro mirando sin cambiar de expresión a la peliroja.

"Soy Rias, Rias Gremory, tu nombre es raro pero lindo, supongo que queda con tu personalidad" Comenta Rias mientras miraba a Black con una sonrisa.

"Que grosera es esta mortal, que diablos esta diciendo" Piensa Black girando su cabeza en otra dirección un poco avergonzado.

"Entonces me voy, oh oye humana, Vegeto esta visitando todo el mundo espéralo" Dice Black mirando a Akeno para luego salir volando a toda velocidad a su hogar, dejando al Clan Gremory en ese lugar.

Rias se acercaría a Akeno para hablar un poco con ella, sobre quien era ese sujeto y quien era el tal Vegeto.

"Oye Akeno, conoces a Black de algún lado?" Pregunta Rias mirando a Akeno, quien voltea a ver a Rias.

"No del todo, lo único que se de el, que es un sayajin y es el hermano de Vegeto, quien fue mi amigo antes de conocernos" Dice Akeno respondiendo a la pregunta de Rias, quien sonríe.

"Ya veo, ahí algo que me atrae de Black, me parece muy interesante, pero dejando eso de lado cuéntame sobre Vegeto" Diría Rias mientras le sonreía a Akeno.

Pasado un rato de lo sucedido, Akeno le contaría sobre Vegeto a Rias, la cual al escuchar el relato de su amiga pensaría que esta estaba enamorada de ese tal Vegeto y que estaba ansiosa por volverlo a ver, ya que no lo había visto desde hace 4 años.

Pasaría un transcurso de tiempo mas o menos 4 meses, en el que Rias había logrado conseguir que Black se les uniera solamente para ayudarles en algunas cosas, como Rias logro seducir a Black, pues muy fácil este no quería trabajar pero tampoco podía morirse de hambre, entonces Rias le había dicho que le ayudaría con eso si se unía a su clan, recibiendo un no por parte de Black, hasta que llegarían a un acuerdo y ese sería que este les ayudara en algunos trabajos, y como paga este tendría mucha comida.

Mientras que con Vegeto este, ya le faltaría poco por terminar de visitar todo el mundo, donde precisamente en una noche este se encontraba caminando por una ciudad mirando lo hermosa que se veía por el reflejo de las luces, pero para sorpresa de este un ki conocido estaría bajando a gran velocidad, haciendo que se preocupe mucho.

"Este ki, es de Raynare, esta bajando muy rápido, necesita mi ayuda" Grita Vegeto liberando un aura de color blanco, para luego despegar a toda velocidad a la ubicación de Raynare.

Black estaría junto a la familia de Rias, quienes se encontraban mirando la batalla de un chico de cabello castaño, quien portaba un guantelete rojo, este se encontraba luchando contra Raynare, dándole algunos golpes.

"No te lo perdonare Yuma, ser mi amiga, para luego tratar de matarme no interesa ya, mataron a Asia y voy a vengarla" Decía el peli castaño con ojos llenos de furia.

Raynare trataba de explicar que nada de eso fue su culpa, de que solo seguía ordenes, pero el castaño hacía caso omiso a las palabras de la angel caído, simplemente lanzando golpe tras golpe, mientras Raynare los esquivaba, hasta que el castaño lograría asestarle un gran golpe en el rostro haciéndola sangrar por la boca.

Luego del golpe, la angel caído caería en el suelo, estampándose con la pared, que luego del impacto caería de la pared quedando en rodillas, mientras que el castaño se acercaba a esta poco a poco, donde al ya estar enfrente de ella la tomaría del cuello, preparando el ultimo golpe con la mano del guantelete.

"Despídete, maldita" Gritaría el castaño lanzando un golpe al rostro de Raynare, quien solo cerraría los ojos esperando su muerte, mientras una lagrima bajaba por su rostro ya que quería ver a Vegeto una vez mas y decirle todo lo que sentía por el.

"Por favor, Vegeto sálvame" Gritaría Raynare desesperada.

"Aquí viene" Diría Black con una sonrisa, haciendo que todos excepto Akeno se confundieran.

De la nada el golpe del castaño había sido detenido, a la vez que Raynare había desaparecido de su vista, mientras que los demás excepto Black y Akeno, la cual estaba emocionada, sonrojada y feliz por ver el sujeto que cargaba a la Angel caído en sus brazos como princesa, estaban impresionados al ver que ese sujeto había aparecido de la nada.

"Eh, que demonios" Diría el castaño mirando a todos lados, para luego mirar un sujeto que cargaba en sus brazos a la Angel caído.

"Así que eres otro, de esos malditos, acabare contigo y luego iré por esa maldita" Comenta Issei mirando a Vegeto con furia.

Vegeto miraría a Raynare con preocupación al ver lo lastimada que esta estaba, por lo que la bajaría y acostaría en una zona para que estuviera segura y nada le sucediera.

"Perdóname, se que llegue tarde, si hubiera llegado mas rápido no te hubiera pasado esto" Diría Vegeto mirando a Raynare, donde esta abriría los ojos mirando el rostro del sayajin comenzando a llorar.

"Vegeto" Gritaría esta mientras abraza a Vegeto quien corresponde el abrazo.

"Tranquila estoy aquí, no dejare que nada te pase" Comenta Vegeto mientras acariciaba la espalda de esta.

"Perdón, si me tarde" Dice Vegeto mientras abrazaba a Raynare, la cual solo seguía acurrucada en el pecho del sayajin.

"No importa, viniste a salvarme y eso es lo que importa" Diría Raynare mientras se separaba del pecho de Vegeto para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Je, supongo que es así, ahora por favor quiero que te quedes aquí yo me encargare de todo esto" Dice Vegeto dándole una sonrisa a la angel caído, la cual simplemente no lo evita y le roba un beso.

Las bocas de ambos, habían encajado a la perfección, mientras que sus lenguas se habían acostumbrado a la danza del de la otra, haciendo un baile perfecto entre ambas, pasado un momento se separarían dejando un hilo de saliva que se unía en sus bocas, Vegeto estaría un poco confundido, pero no le daría importancia dándole una gran sonrisa a Raynare, la cual estaría roja como un tomate.

"Bien espérame aquí" Dice Vegeto separándose de Raynare, quien le da un asiento, por lo que luego Vegeto se daría la vuelta, encarando al castaño.

Vegeto comenzaría a caminar en dirección de este, mientras que en el camino voltearía un momento la vista para encontrarse con una sorpresa, que haría enfadar aun mas al sayajin, lo que Vegeto había visto era el cuerpo de Asia sin vida acostado en uno de los bancos de la iglesia, por lo que el sayajin aumentaría el paso mientras una sombra cubría sus ojos.

"No me importa quien seas, te matare" Grita Issei corriendo a donde Vegeto para luego lanzar un golpe, que Vegeto detendría con la mano izquierda con facilidad.

Vegeto no diría nada para luego impactar un tremendo golpe en el estomago del castaño, haciendo que este escupiera saliva, para luego Vegeto apretar el puño del castaño haciendo que el guantelete se rompiera en añicos .

"No te perdonare, lo que le hiciste a Raynare, tampoco te perdonare lo que le hiciste a Asia" Dice Vegeto con una voz seria, para luego darle un golpe en el rostro al castaño, seguido de otro en el pecho, seguido de dos mas directos en el estomago, para comenzar a hacer una masacre en contra del castaño, que solo parecía un muñeco.

Vegeto le impacta una patada en el estomago al castaño, haciendo que saliera volando estrellandose justo en una pared quedando estampado en ella, cayendo lleno de sangre, para luego escupir un gran chorro de la ya nombrada, Vegeto comenzaría a acercarse a donde estaba el castaño tirado para luego tomarlo de la cabeza y darle dos cachetadas.

"Que sucede, no ibas a matarme, en donde quedaron esas palabras o es que ya no puedes mas" Comenta Vegeto golpeando al castaño en la cara disparándolo en dirección al club del ocultismo.

Todos estos excepto Black y Akeno quedarían impresionados y un poco molestos, por lo que le hizo a su compañero, así que todos se prepararían para atacar, pero serían detenidos por Black y Akeno, quienes le dirían quien era ademas de porque no podían hacerle frente a Vegeto.

"El, es el sujeto de quien me hablaste Akeno, así que el es la persona con ese poder tan mostruoso" Dice Rias mirando a Vegeto quien solo los miraba serio.

"Les pediré una cosa, tomen a su compañero y váyanse de aquí esta con vida solo inconsciente" Comenta Vegeto dándose la vuelta para acercarse a Raynare.

"Entonces me ignoraras Vegeto?" Pregunta Black mirando a Vegeto, quien solo voltea a verlo.

"No te eh olvidado a ti tampoco Akeno" Dice Vegeto sonriendole a esta, haciendo que se sonroje.

"Rias, revive a la rubia y devuelve su sacred gear" Dice Black mirando a Vegeto caminando a donde el.

"Veo que te has vuelto mas fuerte, desde la ultima vez que luchamos" Dice Black mirando a Vegeto, quien solo sonríe y dice.

"Lo mismo te digo yo a ti, y supongo que querrás luchar para medir fuerzas, no es así" Diría Vegeto observando como Black se detenía enfrente de el, mientras Rias iría con Asia, para revivirla y reencarnarla en un demonio, para que curase a el castaño.

Asia, sería revivida abriendo los ojos mirando a Rias, levantándose y sentándose para preguntar que había sucedido , en donde Rias le diría lo que había pasado, en lo que Asia al ver a Vegeto, se alegraría demasiado, para correr a donde Vegeto para darle un gran abrazo.

"Vegeto-san, me alegra volverlo a ver, aunque exagero con la golpiza que le dio a Issei" Diría esta mientras secaba sus lagrimas y realizaba un buchero.

"Lo mismo digo Asia cuanto tiempo, y supongo que hablabas de ese papanatas que esta por allá, discúlpame la ira me consumio, creí que el fue el que les hizo ese daño a ti y a Raynare" Dice Vegeto mientras miraba a Asia, quien solo suspira y sonríe.

"Por cierto, podría pedirte un favor Asia, puedes curar a Raynare?" Comenta Vegeto recibiendo un asentimiento de la monjita, quien iría a curar a la nombrada.

Vegeto y Black sin prestarle atención a los demás, se estarían viendo el uno al otro, sin mover ningún musculo ni articulación, de la nada el viento comenzaría a entrar por alguna parte de la iglesia, moviendo un poco el polvo del suelo al igual que el cabello de ambos sayajins.

"Vayamos afuera" Comenta Black, comenzando a volar, mientras Vegeto lo sigue, impresionando a todos ya que podían volar sin alas, y también era la primera vez que veían a Black así.

Ambos sayajins harían un pequeño cráter en el techo de la iglesia saliendo de esta, para luego bajar quedando parados frente a frente teniendo un poco de distancia.

"Vayamos con todo, al principio no tengo mucho tiempo para alargar demasiado este combate" Comenta Vegeto mientras miraba a Black, que no diría nada, hasta que ambos lanzarían un pequeño grito, transformandose en super sayajin fase dos, creando una pequeña ráfaga de viento pero lo suficientemente fuerte para mover las hojas de los arboles bruscamente.

Estos de la nada desaparecerían para comenzar a darse golpes, a una velocidad completamente sobre humana, en donde estos estarían muy parejos, en donde Vegeto le daría un golpe en el estomago a Black, para luego Black darle un gran golpe en la cara, donde Vegeto le regresaría el golpe con una patada en el abdomen, Black se recompone para darle una patada en el estomago, comenzando a turnarse para golpear al otro, demostrándole su fuerza al otro.

"Es impresionante lo fuerte que te has vuelto, Black" Comenta Vegeto mientras continuaban dándose golpes tras golpes.

"Tu tampoco te quedaste atrás" Dice Black mientras recibía y daba golpes junto a patadas.

"Acabemos con esto" Dice Vegeto separándose, al igual que Black.

Ambos sayajins tomarían distancias, para luego de un momento comenzar aparecer y desaparecer a cada momento manteniendo la distancia, para luego desaparecer una vez mas y aparecer en otro lugar ahora manteniendo mucha mas distancia.

"Aquí voy" Grita Vegeto mientras lanzaba un gran grito liberando todo su poder, haciendo que su aura tomara mas brillo, saliendo disparado a gran velocidad en contra de Black creando una gran cortina de polvo.

"Este es el poder de un Dios" Grita Black liberando todo su poder, haciendo que su aura se volviera mas brillante, para luego hacer lo mismo que Vegeto dejando una gran cortina de polvo.

Ambos sayajines estaban volando en contra del otro, que a medida que se acercaban mas y mas iban retrocediendo poco a poco unos de sus brazos preparando su ultimo ataque, que era un potente puñetazo, estos estarían gritando para luego lanzar el gran golpe, en donde impactarían creando una pequeña explosión y un gran estruendo.

Rias junto a Raynare y su grupo, habían salido de la iglesia por lo que estaba ocurriendo, simplemente observando como dos siluetas, estaban cayendo en picada, mientras una sonrisa se marcaba en sus rostros y la luna luna llena brillaba.


End file.
